Naliot Scherllet: Memorias de un ángel
by naby-chan
Summary: Sexto año... El mal se muestra, los sentimientos florecen y Harry Potter despierta. Ya la niñez quedó atrás. El poder de Gryffindor caerá sobre la oscuridad, y la tierra de sangre se teñirá. El ángel de la muerte atacará. Misterio tras misterio!
1. Acerca de ella

Naliot Scherllet

(Memorias de un ángel)

Al empezar una historia, el escritor trata de esclarecer lo más posible la situación en que se encuentran los personajes de su relato... aunque cada uno de distintas maneras, por supuesto.

No soy, para nada, una escritora ya letrada en éste ámbito pero el intentar no cuesta nada...

Nabila Retamales Meza… NbYCHAN...

Y otra cosita… Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.

Capitulo I- Acerca de ella

"La luna brilla aunque esté lloviendo…" Dejó que su mente divagara al momento de mirar otra vez por el gran ventanal abierto. Una helada brisa entraba por ella, pero no era algo que la molestase. Suspiró distraídamente. Si seguía allí se resfriaría... en realidad, ni siquiera sabía por que había ido. Su cabello ondulado se meció dulcemente; lo acarició con la mano. "Ahora mismo debería encontrarme en mi tibia cama" Hizo una mueca de aburrimiento. Cuando llegué Snape, si es que llega, ¡le pegaré!...". Se levantó del sillón en que se encontraba. Paseó por la inmensa habitación tocando las paredes con las yemas de sus dedos, casi arrastrando los pies.

Sonrió. Le encantaban las noches en las cuales llovía.

Nal... – escuchó atrás de su oreja el llamado y sonrió ampliamente. Sin embargo, volteó con el ceño fruncido, ocultando su alegría. Al frente de ella se encontraba un alto hombre vestido completamente de negro -.

¡Llegas tarde! – reprendió -.

.Nunca te dije una hora...

El enojo pronto la llenó. ¿¡Qué no le había dicho una hora!? ¿¡¡Qué no le había dicho una hora!!?

¡Perdóname! – se excusó rápidamente Severus Snape, su profesor de Pociones, anticipando la explosión que sucedería con la chica. Después de tanto tiempo había aprendido a reconocer sus reacciones y conocía muy bien esa cara.

Mmmmm... Más te valía disculparte...

Se miraron por unos segundos. El silenció se extendió. Ella garraspeó insegura.

Y ¿de qué querías hablarme? – se sentía un poco incómoda. El estar así con Severus le traía recuerdos que en realidad no quería revivir -.

Nunca dije que quería hablarte...

¿Qué?

Por segundos Severus se le acercó peligrosamente a la cara, su respiración se cortó y un rubor se ubicó en sus mejillas, pero él se alejó luego sonriendo sinceramente...

Sólo bromeaba...

Apretó sus puños, para luego relajarse completamente... Severus sólo era así con ella, nunca, nadie imaginaria que Severus Snape era un hombre tan simpático, o ni siquiera agradable. No era el hombre con la mejor presencia, ni con el mejor humor. Pero estaba bien para ella. Era, simplemente Snape… nada más.

Caminó sin apuro de vuelta a su habitación, con las manos en sus bolsillos y pensando sobre la conversación con Severus: le había dicho que se cuidara de Draco Malfoy, sin embargo, no le había querido decir la razón.

Arrugó el ceño casi imperceptiblemente… ¿Draco Malfoy?... ¿de ese chico engreído? ¿por qué de él?. Suspiró. No importaba, si Severus le decía que tuviera cuidado, lo tendría.

Al entrar a la pieza unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda. Puso los ojos en blanco y se sacó de encimas esos brazos que conocía tan bien, pero se quedó en el mismo lugar.

Hola... – escuchó en su oído -.

Harry, no hagas eso, que me da cosquillas -.

Al voltear, el chico parecía deprimido, con sus cabellos tan desordenados como siempre, y su mirada verde esmeralda atacándola.

¿Solo eso? Ni un: "Hola. Te he extrañado"

No...- contestó de mala gana -.

Se dirigió cansada al dormitorio...

¿Cómo estuvo la conversación con Snape? – antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo en seco -.

¿Cómo sabes que estuve con Severus? – preguntó sorprendida, sin mirarlo -.

¡Por dios Naliot! ¡me conoces!... sabes que averiguaría hacia donde te ibas en la noche...

Arrugó el ceño con enfado. Volteándose amenazante, habló.

Si sé que otra vez me estás siguiendo, espiando o cualquier cosa rara, te juro Harry James Potter Evans que no saldrás sano y salvo cuando te encuentre – y sin esperar respuesta o siquiera ver la reacción del muchacho desapareció por la puerta -.

"¿Quién se creía?". Quería mucho a Harry y sabía que él se preocupaba por ella, pero otra cosa muy distinta era andar viendo lo que hacía. Nadie se metía en su vida personal. Y Harry, siendo su confidente y mejor amigo, debería ya tenerlo asumido. Lo que más la hacía enfadar era el hecho que no era la primera vez que Harry lo hacía, sabiendo las consecuencias.

La relación con Snape era algo solamente entre él y ella, nadie tenía derecho de entrometerse.

Se tiró encima de la cama boca abajo, recordando su historia con Severus...

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Hacía una semana había cumplido los 14 años, y sinceramente, aunque todavía una niña tenía un genio terrible.

Recordaba muy bien que ese día se había dirigido a dormir como de costumbre, pero justo en ese momento en que uno está entre dormido y despierto y no le funciona coherentemente la cabeza, había escuchado un suave sonido como un soplido y adormilada había abierto los ojos para encontrarse con una especie de portal del tiempo encima de su cabeza (¡Sí! aunque usted no lo crea), asustándola. Se había sentado rápidamente en la cama para salir corriendo, cuando algo había caído encima de ella… o mejor dicho alguien. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas todavía, reconoció el peso como un chico de unos 13 años que se quejaba por la caída. Aquel era Harry Potter. Héroe del Mundo Mágico.

Había conocido al chico, y después de unos extraños sucesos, que quizás en otro momento contaría, Albus Dumblendore, el Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, percatándose de su extraño don de hacer calmar al chico de oro, (como se le decía a Harry), la había instado para que entrara a Hogwarts con la sola misión de proteger a Harry, que hasta ahora se mostraba como un niño tímido y depresivo...

Allí, en Hogwarts, conoció al, muy temido por Harry, Profesor de Pociones, hombre frío y calculador que sería el responsable de su educación en el colegio, porque aparte de las clases normales, tendría junto a su protegido clases intensivas con el profesor, cosa que en realidad no le importaba mucho, si lo tenía que hacer, lo haría, así de fácil...

La primera vez que lo vio no le habló. Siempre había tenido la manía de ver, pensar y después actuar. Él se había sentado al frente de ella con un portafolio que situó encima de la mesa de su despacho, que estaba repleto de frascos con extrañas cosas adentro que a la mayoría de las personas les daría asco, pero a ella le aumentaban su curiosidad, estaba acostumbrada a las cosas asquerosas ( y no era algo para sentirse orgullosa)...

Empezaremos con Criaturas Mágicas; leerá éste libro y después le preguntaré acerca de él, ¿entendido? – Lo miró a los ojos y tomó el libro que él le ofrecía, era enorme pero de todas formas lo comenzó a leer sin rechistar. Se comportaría silenciosa y tranquila, porque pensaba que era lo que buscaba aquel hombre que, sabía, se llamaba Severus Snape.

"En el mundo mágico existen más de mil criaturas que son desconocidas para el _muggle_..." – comenzó a leer en su cabeza pero fue interrumpida por el hombre -.

...¿Por qué aceptó? – le preguntó con voz ronca. Levantó la vista para clavarla en sus ojos, encontrándose gratamente con unas pupilas negras como la noche -.

¿Aceptar qué? – respondió sonando retadora sin quererlo -.

El venir a un colegio en el cual no conoce a nadie sólo por una persona a la cual tampoco conoce. Es extraño que aceptara tal cosa, y sin embargo usted lo hizo, ¿qué razón tuvo?, una buena supongo... No parece una persona estúpida, aun más, demasiado inteligente para su edad, analítica y pensadora, astuta... muy astuta. Será mejor que hable, Señorita Scherllet – susurró, y Naliot tuvo la idea que lo hacía para asustarla. Dejó su libro en la mesa para enfrentar al hombre más cómodamente -.

Él inteligente es usted, Profesor Snape, creo que la vida le ha enseñado a ser desconfiado y yo también lo sería si tuviera al frente a una niña como yo, que se muestra sencillamente para nada peligrosa y que además aparece de la nada en medio de la más grande guerra de mi mundo... – en ese instante vio que los ojos de Snape centellaban con un brillo especial y también se acercaba a la mesa amenazadoramente, tal como ella había hecho – yo misma me presento como un virus que busca la adaptación, he viajado por todo el mundo, conozco más de 7 idiomas, he leído más libros de los que usted podría conocer, he estado en las guerras más devastadoras que hayan desvastado el mundo, tengo el poder más grande del universo, aún más grande que el de Harry Potter, su salvador, y sin embargo me tiene aquí, confiándole mi secreto. Señor Severus Snape, mi razón de estar aquí es conocer todo lo que tengo que conocer, el ver cosas que nadie más haya visto, el pensar y realizar cosas inimaginables – suspiró – pero si desea puede pensar que lo que le acabo de decir fue una mentira barata para salir del embrollo... yo prefiero dejarlo a su conveniencia... Entonces Profesor Severus Snape ¿podemos continuar con la clase? – siseó -.

Compruebo que Albus cometió un error mandándole a Griffindor, usted es completamente una Slytherin...

Albus tenía que hacerlo, mi única misión al estar aquí es Harry, por ende, tengo que permanecer a su lado, ¿Usted se imagina si hubiera entrado a Slytherin?, ¡Harry no me hablaría!... ni siquiera me miraría.

¡Pero se está perdiendo...!

Las personas no se pierden si ellas mismas no lo buscan. Y por lo que usted ha dicho, volvemos a mi razón de estar aquí, sé engrandecerme en cualquier lugar...

Pero, sin duda, Potter será para usted una mala compañía.

... No se deje llevar por el rencor que profesa hacía el padre del chico, ¿Acaso, no lo ha mirado a sus ojos? Harry es una buena persona. No sé aún cuanto tiempo me quedaré en este lugar pero será provechoso...

Scherllet...

Pareció que Snape quería agregar algo más pero ella rápidamente retomó la lectura impidiéndole hablar.

Después de esa primera conversación, cada vez que tenían las clases él buscaba sacarle información acerca de su vida, pero ella hábilmente rehuía la situación.

En ese tiempo ella había conocido mucho más a Harry, Hermione, Ron (amigos de Potter) y a la mayoría del colegio y, sin buscarlo, se había convertido en la chica más popular del recinto. Además, cuando paseaba por el colegio, era una tarea para ayudarla a memorizar los pasadizos; ahora no se perdía nunca y lo conocía mejor que la mayoría de los profesores. También había tenido el "agrado" de conocer a Draco Malfoy, el autoproclamado archienemigo de Harry, que por desgracia siempre se lo encontraba no importara donde estuviera. "... que chico más estúpido" recordaba haber pensado cuando el Slytherin, sin notar su presencia, había molestado al Trío de Oro (que ahora parecía un cuarteto), para después quedársele mirando como un ciego que de pronto tenía la fortuna de ver por primera vez un rayo de sol; ella, por supuesto, se había ido sin dirigirle la palabra.

Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, su día se dividía en ir a clases normales, otras con solo Severus Snape, clases de baile, canto y pintura que fue obligada a asistir (porque Albus tenía la manía de obligarte a realizar cosas que no quieres hacer), además de las clases que sus compañeros le pedían para entender mejor las materia difíciles, sin contar su misión y las esporádicas visitas a su casa que nadie sabía que hacía, y nadie pensaba que podía aparecerse siendo tan pequeña y haciendo tonto al Departamento de Fiscalización de Apariciones, en fin, era fácil sentirse cansada. Pero Severus nunca había visto un bostezo por su parte, ni siquiera unas ojeras, nada de nada, siempre aparecía impecable.

¿Y me contará cómo hace para no cansarse? ningún humano con su horario podría aguantar y sin embargo ud. lo hace... cuénteme otro de sus secretos Srta. Scherllet... – le había increpado una vez Severus en una de sus clases -.

¿Secreto?... no tengo ninguno – le contestó hundiendo más su cabeza en el gran tomo de "Las pociones más poderosas del mundo mágico" -.

Cuénteme, Scherllet – insistió Snape, con voz "casi" dulce -.

No me moleste – había respondido toscamente, sin darse cuenta del repentino salto del profesor, completamente extrañado -.

¿Desde cuando es tan irrespetuosa? – le había escupido con rencor -.

Lo lamento – y lo miró a sus esferas negras – pero aún no sabe que no me gusta que se metan en mi vida. Comprendo que le he contado bastante acerca de mí, ¡pero no pregunte tanto!... Hay en mí, cosas que en realidad no quiere saber y que por ahora yo no quiero contar – y aunque no quería sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron... _Había tantos secretos... tantas oscuridades... tanto dolor... tantas decisiones erradas..._-.

Él sólo la había mirado confundido... pero de todas maneras, calló, encerrándolos en un triste silencio... algo nuevo para ellos. El silencio incómodo y absorbente que incitaba a mantenerlo...

... Scherllet... - ella lo había mirado -.

¿Pero algún día me contará todos sus secretos, verdad?...

¿... Verdad?

... Sí... – él le sonrió sinceramente – ¡sólo si me presta todos sus libros!

¡¿Qué?! – le causó risa la cara de Snape - ¡debe estar bromeando!

Jajajajajajajaja... es verdad. Le contaré... algún día le contaré... -.

Y eso lo había calmado; ella volvió a su lectura, era extraño que se atreviera a bromear con su vida, _después de todo, sólo podía sonreír_...

Un día la había atacado con preguntas acerca de sus padres. ¿Cuál era su familia? ¿Tenía hermanos? ¿Vivía con ellos? ¿En qué trabajaban?.

Mi familia murió – había escupido con desesperación. El hombre se había quedado seco y con un leva temblor en los labios. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarle tantas cosas?.

¿Es verdad? ¿o me está mintiendo?

No miento respecto a mi familia, no es algo para jugar…

¿Cómo sucedió? – se atrevió a preguntar viéndola tranquila respecto a un tema tan acre -.

Un accidente automovilístico – respondió apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha calmada -.

¿Y con quién vive ahora?

Vivo sola.

¡Pero si es menor de edad!.

Le diré que mi magia me ha ayudado bastante para ese objetivo. Pude borrar la memoria a todas las personas que supieron de la muerte de mis padres y hermana. Éramos muy conocidos: mi familia era una de las más ricas del mundo… "_Los grandes y poderosos Scherllet…_", éramos billonarios… por eso me costó mucho poder borrar la memoria a todos los que nos conocían con tan solo ocho años… fue la primera vez que usé mi magia en tal grado.

¿Y qué pasó después? – prosiguió Severus creyéndole todo lo que le decía por el repentino cambio de actitud de Naliot, que ahora estaba melancólica -.

Conocí a Elien Brascockt…

¿Quién es él?...

No le diré… ¡ese si qué es un secreto! – susurró sonriendo y ahí se había acabado la conversación.

Después de 1 mes Harry cambiaba su rostro abatido por uno de un joven de 14 años lleno de vida, porque sí, Harry tenía 14 años y no 13 como había creído al principio. Albus le decía que era por ella, pero ella lo atribuía a que ahora lo obligaba a comer cinco veces al día... Bueno, la cosa era que el chico se había transformado en su mejor amigo, pasaban todo el día juntos... Severus la amonestaba... y ella... ella... bueno, ella sólo vivía. Hacía las cosas con monotonía. Había conversado con Albus y ahora podía ausentarse cuando ella quisiera y por el tiempo que quisiera, pero debía seguir protegiendo a Harry. También había comprobado que Albus no confiaba absolutamente de su fuerza... _si él supiera..._ así que un día la había convocado para que peleara (solo un entrenamiento con sus varitas en mano e invocando magia) contra Harry Potter. En resumen, el pobre chico había terminado listo para ir a una de las camas de la enfermería. Por fin, obtenía la confianza de Albus Dumblendore, la persona que buscaba, la cual le daría todo lo que quisiera...

Durante ese lapso y sin darse cuenta, Severus Snape se había convertido en su sombra: conocía todo lo que hacía durante el día, con quien hablaba, que comía, si sufría insomnio (lo que era a menudo). Sabía como reaccionar en cada situación con ella, y por supuesto ella no se quedaba atrás. Ahora no era necesario hablar, miradas cómplices, todo se comprendían, eran como almas gemelas... o personas preparadas para ser espías importantes... (cosa que ambos eran, pero por supuesto eso no lo sabía el hombre).

Recordaba perfectamente su primer beso. Ese día Albus la llamó a su despacho para entregarle un sobre que tenía que llegar a las manos de Severus Snape, así que obviamente se dirigió a su recámara. Entró sin tocar, porque a esa altura ya sabía que a Snape no le importaba si ella entraba, pero se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar desocupado. Caminó hasta la puerta que daba al dormitorio y entró, pero tampoco estaba ahí, así que puso el documento encima de la cama. Buscó en el baño pero nada... de pronto había mirado al techo del baño donde vio a una enorme araña. Se paró en el borde de la tina para alcanzarla... alargó su mano pero justo cuando estaba totalmente concentrada escuchó en su hombro una voz varonil que la asustó.

... Vaya, Srta. Scherllet, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

Del susto había perdido el equilibrio y Severus para que no cayera la había tomado de la cintura, pero con la mala suerte de él, que lo hizo también perder el equilibrio, cayendo los dos adentro de la pequeña tina, uno encima del otro...

Con su respiración agitada lo miró a los ojos...

¡Lo lamento!... había una araña y la quise matar... – pero él no parecía interesado en su excusa, si no que la miraba absorto y ella ya comenzaba a sentir el peso del adulto encima, se movió incómoda - ... Eh... profesor ¿se podría parar...?

... Srta. Scherllet, lamento lo que haré – le había susurrado, causándole un escalofrío por toda la espalda, para luego besarla…

De la impresión se había quedado congelada, pero luego había cerrado los ojos disfrutando el momento, ¡Sin ni siquiera pensar! sin ni siquiera proyectar de las consecuencias...

Después de aquello se habían parado sin dirigirse la palabra, cada uno ocupado de arreglarse la ropa, se miraron otra vez sin vergüenza alguna... _Los dos sabíamos que era algo que de todas formas iba a ocurrir..._

Desde entonces se besaban cada vez que podían. Nadie lo sabía... _por fin tenían un secreto mutuo que compartir..._ Su relación había avanzado durante dos años, teniendo ella ahora 16 años.

Eran padre e hija, eran alumna y profesor, hombre y mujer, amantes, amigos... _lo eran todo_... Pero de pronto, un día, Severus la había citado para decirle que lo de ellos se acababa, ella, calmada como siempre, había aceptado sin objetar. Desde ese entonces sólo eran profesor y alumna, aparte de seguir compartiendo una provechosa amistad. Aunque, en realidad ella no supiera la razón de Severus para el repentino término de su relación. Pero, maduramente, nunca le había preguntado, guardándose la incertidumbre.

ÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ

Ya eran cuatro meses de eso y aún no comprendía. Continuaba acostada boca abajo en su cama... Ahora Harry la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Nal, no lo volveré hacer... – comenzó él nervioso – En verdad es un mal hábito el querer saber siempre lo que mis amigos están haciendo.

... Harry, no importa ya... pero no lo vuelvas hacer...

Nal – prosiguió el chico, caminando hacia ella con más confianza – lo que necesitamos es un viaje... Dumblendore, no me dejará a mí si yo se lo pido, pero a ti sí, ¿vamos, Nal?... podríamos ir a Egipto, tú me has dicho que es hermoso – terminó diciendo ya sentado en la cama a su lado y mirándola con aire soñador-... deberíamos ir solos, ¡lo pasaríamos estupendamente!.

Ella lo miró cansada.

¿Tengo cara de querer viajar? – contestó aburrida, irónica, pero de inmediato se arrepintió por la cara de desilusión de Harry - ¡pero podríamos ir, Harry, algún día! – siguió sentándose en la cama y abrazándolo – mejor vayamos a Japón, es mucho más interesante -.

¿En serio, Nal?

¡Por supuesto!

Mejor vayamos a las dos partes... – respondió él contento -.

Sí, será mejor viajar a los dos lugares...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clases de Pociones... miró otra vez a Malfoy y como las veces anteriores, lo encontró observándola... ¡¡Maldito Malfoy!! ¿Por qué la miraba tanto?, dirigió su mirada a Snape y éste le devolvió la mirada, consiguiendo saber de inmediato que ese intercambio se refería al "asunto" del cual conversaron la noche anterior.

Él también miró a Malfoy y lo encontró mirando a la chica (que ya había roto 4 plumas, tratando de sobrepasar el nervio, la rabia y la curiosidad por saber porqué Malfoy la miraba tanto), ella no sabía pero no era el primer día en el cual el Slytherin hacía lo mismo, lo hacía cada vez que se encontraban cerca. Suspiró cansadamente; quería contarle a Naliot lo que sucedía pero su orgullo Slytherin se lo impedía, lo había prometido; de pronto, Neville hizo explotar su caldero, por lo que tuvo que ir a auxiliar al mocoso - que ya tenía ampollas en los brazos y gritaba como un berraco - saliendo de la sala para ir a la enfermería... _Gryffidors y Slytherins se habían quedado solos, nada bueno_...

Él es un estúpido – escucharon decir a Malfoy a viva voz – no tiene futuro con las Pociones, será mejor que vuelva junto con su abuelita... – que siguió a un tonto coro de risas por parte de los Slytherin. En ese instante otra pluma se deshizo en su mano, y se paró de su asiento lentamente -.

¿Por qué no mejor te vas de vuelta a lamer las botas de tu padre, Malfoy? – siseó con odio, y enseguida todas las risas se silenciaron con temor. Nunca antes Naliot Scherllet se había comportado de manera tan agresiva, sin embargo todo el colegio conocía su poder, siendo que sabían que la chica había socorrido numerosas veces al Chico de Oro peleando contra el mismo Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos. Malfoy tenía una expresión de completa incredulidad. También vio como Harry la miraba extrañado pero aún así se colocaba a su lado, junto a Hermione y Ron, dándole apoyo -.

Escucha, Scherllet, no es contigo el problema, así que no te inmiscuyas – contestó Malfoy, aún con su cara estúpida de sorpresa -.

No Malfoy, escúchame tú: Si te metes con Neville o con cualquiera de mis amigos, te metes conmigo, y te digo desde ahora que no te gustará... – y sin esperar un contraataque caminó hasta Malfoy que retrocedió unos pasos chocándose con una mesa, cuando lo tuvo cerca, susurró - ¿Entendiste?

Pero por lástima, justo en ese momento escuchó los pasos apresurados de Severus que se dirigía al salón, rápidamente se alejó de Malfoy sentándose y continuó escribiendo, dejando a todos confundidos.

Harry, será mejor que se sienten, Snape ya volverá – susurró muy bajito para que nadie más escuchase y Harry sin esperar, jaló a Hermione y Ron a sus asientos respectivos. En ese instante entró Severus Snape por la puerta, de manera apresurada. Miró a la clase y encontró a todos los Slytherin parados -.

¿Qué hacen de pie? ¡siéntense! – todos lo hicieron atropelladamente – y será mejor que continúen con la tarea...

Naliot buscó la mirada de él, pero era irrefutable que la esquivaba... ¿Qué ocurría?... otra pluma se rompió entremedio de sus dedos, convirtiéndose en polvo... por lo que no se dio cuenta que Malfoy la seguía mirando, ahora con preocupación en sus ojos...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Habían pasado tres días de lo ocurrido, y las cosas no iban bien: no hablaba con Severus y esquivaba notoriamente a Malfoy, siempre que lo escuchaba aproximarse por el corredor se disipaba para no poder verlo… Su humor estaba de perros y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en su casa. Por supuesto, sus calificaciones no bajaban, pero era lo último que le preocupaba (todos los años sacaba el primer lugar, incluso le ganaba a Hermione Granger…pero siempre hablaba con Albus para que la dejara en segundo lugar). Después de unos días ya se había calmado bastante y ahora no le interesaba si se encontraba con Malfoy, simplemente lo ignoraba y vivía su vida. Por suerte un amigo de su casa, le había regalado un precioso Discman (si se preguntan por qué ella puede tener y usar un artefacto electrónico en Hogwarts, más adelante vendrá la explicación) y siempre lo usaba, lo que la ayudaba a no aburrirse…

Ahora estaba en su habitación leyendo un enorme volumen de Historia de la Magia porque al otro día tenía examen de eso y como no prestaba atención en la clase tenía que leer todo el libro. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a un hombre con túnica negra.

Albus, quiere hablar contigo, dice que vayas a su despacho – gruñó Severus. "¿Y ahora qué había hecho?" -.

Gracias – susurró ella cuando pasó por su lado, ya habiendo desaparecido el libro con magia-.

Asombrándola Severus fue tras suyo, y sentía su mirada quemarle la nuca. Una venita palpitante apareció en su frente. Si Severus seguía mirándola le pegaría un buen golpe para que madurara.

Deja de mirarme… - siseó -.

Antes no te molestaba…- siguió él poniéndose a su lado y enfrentándole - ¿has hablado con Malfoy? - prosiguió sorprendiéndola -.

No. Me dijiste que me alejara y eso he hecho – contestó irritada -.

¿Estás segura? – continuó molestándola -.

¡Sí!

Y como ya habían llegado al despacho, entró rápidamente sin esperar nada más…

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

¡¡¿Qué?!! – gritó pasmada -.

Lo que oíste… - habló Albus, sereno -.

¡Eres un …! – y vio que la cara de Snape palidecía por su falta de respeto -. ¿Cómo eres capaz de algo tan ruin? YO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO.

Nal, no tienes opción…- prosiguió Albus -.

¡Qué no tengo opción! – escupió levantándose y botando la silla en donde estaba sentada – pues claro que tengo opción, me iré y ustedes verán como se las arreglan con Harry, porque definitivamente yo no estaré con ustedes cuando él pierda el control y los mate… - trató de calmar su respiración que la ahogaba -.

No hay alternativas…- susurró Albus afligido -.

Tenía que calmarse. No. NECESITABA CALMARSE. Caminó hasta la pared y la pateó, de inmediato se quebró volviéndose polvo.

¡Naliot! – escuchó la voz alarmada de Severus, A veces su fuerza podía ser aterradora -.

¡Cállate! – gritó girando su cabeza para enfrentarlo - ¡no te quiero escuchar!. TU LO SABÍAS Y NO ME LO DIJISTE – y no sintió compasión cuando el hombre la miró herido y con el corazón roto -.

Naliot – la llamó tratando que su voz no sonara tan quebrada – tienes que comprender, nosotros no buscamos su muerte, es algo que no está en nuestras manos, ¡y lo sabes!… - terminó con la garganta rasposa -.

Pero sin duda es muy fácil mandarlo a la muerte escondiéndole la verdad – se dio vuelta mirando esta vez al anciano con una furia que trataba contener – ÉL CONFÍA EN TI, y tú que haces. ¡¡Le matas!!

Naliot, no estás comprendiendo. Hay que velar por el mundo mágico -.

¿¡Y Harry!?, ¿Qué pasa con él?. Escucha Albus, si le pasa algo a Harry te juro que yo te mato a ti – y pareció que los dos hombres le creyeron de inmediato porque palidecieron, nerviosos -.

Naliot, eres tú la que esta perdiendo el control y no Harry – susurró Severus con temor -.

Suspiró varias veces para tranquilizarse.

Si Harry muere por lo que ustedes me dicen, o simplemente muere… yo me iré con él – y salió rápidamente del despacho. Dejando adentro a un Albus ensombrecido por la tristeza y a un Severus impactado… ninguno de los dos había pensado que los chicos eran tan unidos… Incluso para morir uno por el otro.

Caminó atormentada por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Esto no estaba sucediendo… ¿Qué se suponía que tendría que hacer ahora?, ¿Acaso su misión no era proteger a Harry Potter?. Si Albus sabía que moriría para qué la había "contratado", para qué le había echo perder dos años de su vida? ¿para qué le hacía sufrir haciéndola encariñar con el chico'

Enojada entró en un baño en desuso. Iba a patear el lavabo cuando percibió un olor que por desgracia conocía muy bien. "… Sangre…". Con miedo (el cual no se notaba para nada) se volteó buscando la procedencia. Manteniendo el aire miró el cuerpo inerte que se encontraba encorvado en el piso de uno de los baños con la cabeza caída encima del pecho, el brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente ensangrentado y con una profunda cortada en la muñeca caía con pesadez en el suelo, en el otro brazo la mano sujetaba con la fuerza del rigor mortis un pedazo de espejo manchado con sangre…"¡Dios Mío!...". ¿Y ahora?. Se dirigió con rapidez hacía el exterior para llegar, otra vez, al despacho de Albus. Abrió la puerta estruendosamente y subió corriendo las escaleras.

¡Albus! – gritó. Los dos hombres que minutos antes había dejado furiosa, la miraron asustados -.

¿Qué ocurre Nal? – le preguntó de inmediato Severus un poco desestabilizado. Y sin más rodeos contestó con la garganta seca -.

Encontré un cuerpo en el baño en desuso que está en el tercer piso…

¿Qué? – exclamó parándose Albus y llegando a su lado -.

No me hagas repetírtelo y vamos… - y sin esperar una respuesta lo tomó de la mano arrastrándolo al lugar dicho -.

Como era de esperarse ambos hombres estaban horrorizados por la escena. Ella, sin embargo, estaba calmada y miraba con atención el cuerpo. Lo reconocía como Sandra Smith, una Ravenclaw a la cual de daba clases de Aritmancia de sexto año. Miró el cuerpo buscando algo que no sabía muy bien que era, pero tenía un presentimiento perturbador. Sus ojos pasaron por su brazo izquierdo y fue entonces que se percató.

¡Oh Por Dios! – exclamó asombrada. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? - …Albus… - El anciano la miró trastornado - … ella fue asesinada…

Severus la observó pálido. Albus, en cambió, ahora estaba completamente serio y miraba a Naliot buscando más explicaciones.

¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirió con un extraño tono de mandato que a la chica molestó, por lo que le devolvió una miraba fría y calculadora que hizo sosegar al tipo -.

Porque… – contestó entre irritada y altiva - … la herida está en la muñeca izquierda y el espejo en el derecho… - prosiguió señalando los lugares a medida que hablaba -.

¿Y? – preguntó impaciente, Severus -.

Pensé Severus que eras observador, pero parece que no tomas en cuenta los detalles de tus alumnos – contestó ya completamente de la mala forma y enojada causando un sonrojo en el profesor – Smith era zurda, por lo tanto el espejo debería estar en la mano izquierda, pero…

… está en el derecho – terminó Albus concentrado -.

Por supuesto el asesino quiso hacer creer que fue ella la que se quizo matar. Su plan hubiera funcionado si la víctima no fuera zurda… Asombroso…

¿Asombroso? – preguntó asustado Severus - ¿Qué clase de persona e…? – pero ella lo interrumpió -.

¡Miren! – dijo sonriendo y señalando el cuello de la chica – le maquillaron el cuello… apuesto que es para ocultar la marca que le dejó al asfixiarla.

¿Maquillaje? – preguntó tontamente Albus -.

¡Un muggle! – exclamó Severus triunfante, contento de haber descubierto algo, a sabiendas que los muggles eran los únicos que lo ocupaban… los magos tenían otros métodos -.

No necesariamente tiene que ser un muggle. Si el atacante trató de encubrir el asesinato, también pudo haber tratado que pensemos que sea un muggle – razonó la chica -.

Un silencio incómodo los cubrió.

Pero indudablemente hay que avisar a los padres – continuó ella – Es lamentable… - y por primera vez la vieron con tristeza -.

Si… - susurró Severus taciturno -.

Es increíble que en ningún curso nos salvemos de algo… - habló Albus -.

Eso no es importante – contestó Naliot dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Ahora hay que encontrar el asesino y acabar con esto pronto. La noticia correrá por todo el colegio y habrá miedo, el asesino se ocultará… si es que no continúa matando.

¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Severus -.

Voy a pasar unos días a mi casa.

¡¿Qué?! – gritó Albus - ¿Te irás aunque haya un asesino suelto?

Si – contestó tomando la manilla de la puerta para irse -.

¿No nos ayudarás? – siguió Severus sorprendido -.

Ustedes pueden solos ¿NO?.

Madura Naliot – le siseó Albus – Tienes muy alto tu ego, crees que eres mejor que los demás, y no es así… - y ella mirándolo sonriendo altiva le contestó, siempre controlando la situación que Albus quería arrebatarle -.

Debe ser horrible, Albus, que siendo tú más viejo y, supuestamente, más sabio te supere en todo una chica de sólo dieciséis años; a tu edad es peligroso que te suba el ritmo cardíaco, debes calmarte. No los ayudaré, ni estaré aquí, porque me da asco permanecer cerca de hipócritas… - susurró - … Ustedes comprenderán… eso de querer matar a alguien traicionándolo siendo su amigo y sin que se dé cuenta no va conmigo… ¡Adiós! – y desapareció por la puerta -.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Pero para comprender a Naliot necesariamente nos tendríamos que adentrar en su vida desde pequeña:

" …Los Scherllet eran la familia más adinerada de Londres por sus negocios en todo el mundo en la bolsa, fábricas de automóviles, agencia de viajes, bancos, casinos y un sin fin de cosas.

La familia la componía: el padre, la madre y una pequeña hija de cuatro años llamada Beatriz. Sin duda eran felices y no les faltaba nada. Pero aquella vez, la señora de la mansión en la cual vivían, se embarazó, otra vez, sin desearlo. El embarazo, dicen, fue con múltiples problemas y pronto llegó el nacimiento trayendo al mundo una preciosa niña a la que bautizaron como NALIOT SCHERLLET. Después de eso, los Scherllet se convirtieron en una familia de cuatro integrantes, pero con problemas de convivencia. La recién nacida necesitaba asistencia provocando la envidia y el rencor de su hermana Beatriz, y, por ende, los berrinches de la pequeña caprichosa.

A medida que crecía Naliot se mostraba como una niña asombrosamente inteligente, callada, astuta, madura y concentrada… todo lo contrario a su hermana Beatriz. La pequeña Naliot pasaba días enteros en la biblioteca de su padre, leyendo y enterándose de cosas que a una niña de cuatro años no tendría por qué importar. Tomaba clases de piano y violín mostrando sus capacidades en lo artístico; dibujaba estupendamente y cantaba mejor, también practicaba distintos deportes como tenis, voleibol, básquetbol. Siempre mantenía una tierna sonrisa en su rostro encariñando a las nanas y profesores de la mansión. Sus padres sorprendidos por la niña, se sentían felices con su llegada. Pero pronto llegó la catástrofe…

Después de algunos años, la envidia de Beatriz aumentó, tratando incluso de dañar a su hermana. Cuando Naliot cumplió ocho años sus padres tuvieron una fiesta de celebración por sus frutos en lo financiero, pero Naliot se negó ir porque tenía un presentimiento amargo en la garganta que le decía que no fuera a la fiesta y siguiendo a sus sentimientos hizo, por primera vez, un berrinche. Lo único que consiguió fue que sus padres se enojaran con ella y se fueran a la fiesta solamente con Beatriz. Sentida por no ser comprendida se había escapado de la casa, pero al volver en la madrugada se encontró con los sirvientes llorando con gran tristeza.

¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué lloran? – había preguntado ingenuamente a la mujer más cercana -.

¡Mi niña! – lloriqueó ésta - ¡Ha pasado algo terrible! – siguió estrujándola en un doloroso abrazo - … ¡Sus padres y su hermana!...

¿Qué pasó con ellos?, ¿están bien? – susurró temiendo lo peor y con el corazón apretado -.

¡Mi pequeña! ¡mi señorita!... ¡ELLOS MURIERON!

Entonces su respiración se cortó tan repente que la hizo toser y empujó con una inesperada fuerza a la pobre mujer, botándola.

¡Mentirosa!, ¡Ellos están bien!... – pero fue interrumpida por el mayordomo de más confianza de su padre -.

Es la verdad señorita… - le habló con voz ronca y los ojos enrojecidos – El Señor, la Señora y la damita murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando se dirigían a la fiesta… Nos llamó la policía… querían saber de usted… - y en un último gemido, exclamó - ¡Señorita parece que la quieren enviar a un Orfanato!... como usted no tiene más familia y es tan pequeña…

Miró con odio a aquel hombre que amaba como si fuera su abuelo. ¿Creía que le importaba que sucediera con ella, siendo que lo importante de la situación era que su familia había muerto?... NO… No… ¡NO!, no lo admitía. No era verdad. Todo tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla…

¡NO! – gritó cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas -.

Y de pronto la envolvió una oleada de luces amarillas y doradas.

¡Señorita! – escuchó la voz lejana de Edward, el mayordomo -.

… No iría a un orfanato, nadie sabría de la muerte de su familia… nadie tenía el derecho de compartir su dolor… viviría sola y saldría adelante… para esperar su muerte y encarar a Dios por quitarle lo más preciado que tenía…

No estaba conciente de lo ocurría a su alrededor y de que las luces que giraban en su entorno se disipaban hasta salir de la casa y perderse en las lejanías. Cuando abrió los ojos su mirada era dura y calculadora.

… Sabía que tenía el poder suficiente para hacer lo que quería… solo tenía que desearlo. Alzando su brazo derecho susurró su deseo y de pronto todo se cubrió de una cegadora luz…

ҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖ

Se sentía idiota y desahuciada. Sus sentimientos otra vez afloraban más rápido que su razonamiento. Ahora en su habitación, sola, pensaba en Albus, en Severus, en Harry, y absurdamente en su hermana Beatriz. ¿Qué debía hacer?... era solo una niña de dieciséis años… ¿Qué esperaban de ella?. ¿Qué los salvara del mundo?. ¿Esperaban, acaso, que tuviera todas las respuestas?. Estirándose en la cama se acurrucó para seguir pensando… Ella podía dar más, mucho más. Tendría que dejar el rencor contra los dos hombres y pensar, más bien, en la solución al problema. Sonrió tristemente… ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser esa persona tan segura de si misma? ¿La que afrontaba sus problemas sin rechistar y calculaba todo para salir airada de las situaciones de riesgo? ¿Cuándo había vuelto hacer la niñita de cuatro años que esperaba que sus padres vivieran hasta cuando fueran viejitos?... ¿La que soñaba por las noches con mundos fantásticos y que no se preocupaba por nada y vivía feliz?. ¡Oh Dios!, ¿en qué se había convertido?... Seguramente en una sabelotodo, porque ya no era la sabia… en una arrogante igual a Malfoy… en una rebelde sin causa, en la niña apartada de la sociedad por que ella misma quiere… Se volteó para mirar al techo. O quizás solo tenía depresión y todo seguía igual que antes…

Sonrió largamente como tonta. De qué se preocupaba. Tenía el poder suficiente para hacer todo lo que quisiera… Y se acomodó otra vez para dormir… No se iría de Hogwarts estúpidamente. Primero tenía que ayudar a unos amigos…

ﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺﺺ

Sin tener que pensar mucho, uno se daba cuenta que Abus estaba feliz. La noticia de que Naliot no los dejaba y se quedaba sin esperar nada a cambio lo tranquilizaba sobremanera. Por que todos sabían del gran poder destructivo de Harry cuando se enojaba o simplemente cuando Naliot no estaba cerca, y sin la persona que lo calmara en los momentos culmines, la situación se volvería escandalosa, o mejor dicho, peligrosa.

Naliot después de unas horas en quién-sabe-donde, había regresado a su despacho para informarle de su nueva decisión. Aunque al principio lo había dejado anonadado (porque la niña se caracterizaba de su carácter fuerte y sin vueltas), aceptó gustoso la nueva opción que se le presentaba. Contando también con que el asesino estaba suelto que en el colegio. A esta altura todo el profesorado estaba al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos, y la mayoría se encontraba con colapso nervioso, menos los esperados: Mcgonagall, Profesora de Transformación, y Snape.

Ahora la tarea de Naliot era, disimuladamente, encontrar al asesino para impedir una ola de horror entre el alumnado, que por cierto ya estaba nervioso por Lord Voldemort.

La chica paseaba por los pasillos del recinto con la calma característica de ella pendiente de los rumores, charlas, miradas, sonidos, sombras, por si encontraba alguna pista del asesino, pero solamente había encontrado que Hogwarts era sin duda un… ¡Colegio sumamente chismoso!. Las chicas, chicos, ¡Todos!, hablaban de la vida de los demás como si fuera la propia… y, sorprendida, se percató por primera vez de su popularidad en el lugar (Porque nunca antes se había dado cuenta de una cosa tan vergonzosa). Porque ser una chica popular era, para ella, algo vergonzoso y que gustosa se lo hubiera dado a otra persona. Nerviosa y sonrojada había escapado de todas las miradas sobre ella, yendo a un lugar que pensaba era su salvación: la biblioteca. Ahí encontró a Hermione y Ron sentados en una mesa que estaba en medio.

¡Hola! – saludó contenta -.

Hola Nal – Le respondió Ron dándole a notar su aburrimiento -.

¡Hola Nal! – siguió el efusivo saludo de Hermione – ¡Mira! – dijo mostrándole un volumen especialmente enorme de "Caldos, pociones y hierbas" de Alan Mascquir – Nal, ¿ya leíste este libro? – y sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza para que la chica siguiera hablando extremadamente rápido – Ven, siéntate a mi lado y ayúdame con la tarea de Pociones que Snape nos dejó, de seguro tu ya la hiciste, además es divertido hacer los trabajos contigo – terminó en un susurro entretenido -.

¿Eh?... ¿Severus nos dejó trabajo? – preguntó incrédula -.

Ron casi se cayó de la silla por la repentina tos que trataba de ocultar una risa que le había comenzado.

¡No te rías, Ron!. Mira que en verdad no sabía de la tarea – respondió divertida y sentándose junto a Hermione -.

¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Nal!, estaba tan aburrido antes que vinieras – continuó dramatizando, limpiándose unas imaginarias lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero Hermione pareció ofendida por el comentario y bufó -.

¡Oh! Yo que tú le pego, Hermione – bromeó ella -.

¡Nal, no le des ideas! – rió Ron -.

Nal, para de molestar y ayúdame a hacer la tarea – sentenció Hermione con un tono de voz que les hizo recordar a la mismísima Mcgonagall, pero sonrió -.

Esta bien, Hermione… sólo bromeaba. ¡No te enojes! – finalizó abrazando a su amiga, produciendo un extraño bochorno en la chica -.

No importa – susurró ella -.

ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ

"… Después de la muerte de sus padres y de su hermana, Naliot Scherllet cayó en una depresión. El perder a su familia no estaba dentro de sus expectativas de vida inmediata y ahora se encontraba completamente sola (sus abuelos estaban muertos y no tenía tíos u otro familiar que la pudiera ayudar). Sin embargo por su magia pudo vivir en la mansión durante un mes completo. Podía invocar comida, ropa y todo lo necesario para subsistir, pero necesitaba el calor maternal… necesitaba alguien que la quisiera, que la cuidara y mimara (aunque su madre, cuando estaba viva, nunca la mimó como a Beatriz). Por suerte había aprendido a cocinar cuando pasaba horas en la cocina junto a las sirvientas, lo cual ayudaba mucho. Se había convertido completamente en una persona independiente… La mayoría de las veces salía de la mansión para dejar atrás los dolorosos recuerdos que la azotaban a toda hora: iba a tiendas a ver, pegada a las vitrinas, las últimas tendencias de la moda; iba a cafeterías a comer todo lo que le gustaba; iba a escuelas para mirar por detrás de la reja a los demás niños jugar en los recreos; iba a parques de diversiones a subirse a las últimas atracciones; iba a museos; iba a bibliotecas a leer; iba al cine… pero aún así… después de todo… _aún dolía_… "

ﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚﻚ

Severus miraba concentrado el gran estante que tenía en frente, corrió sus ojos por todas las carátulas y diferentes nombres de los libros, todos minuciosamente ordenados y limpios. Se notaba que Nal era una obsesionada por el orden. Nunca lo había dejado tocar sus libros, pero ahora la chica estaba donde no se sabía y tenía la suficiente privacidad para tratar de tomar uno de los libros sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Desde la estantería que estaba cerca de la cama en su habitación. De pronto su vista se topó con un libro de especial tamaño que estaba al final la última corrida; se veía muy antiguo y parecía que estaba ahí para tratar de ocultarlo. Curioso alargó su mano para tomarlo, pero justo cuando faltaba solo unos centímetros para alcanzarlo una luz apareció en su mano para después sentir un choque de electricidad que lo asustó y lo hizo caer… "Un campo de protección"… Maldijo en voz baja a la chica y a su inteligencia. Revisó si podía tomar otro libro, pero pasó lo mismo.

۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩

Sin duda, le había ayudado el estar con Hermione y Ron, pero aún tenía la misión de encontrar al asesino sobre sus hombros. Entonces se percató que hacía tiempo no veía a Harry… Se dirigió calmada hacía su habitación, se sentía un poco cansada y quería dormir.

Ya había llegado al corredor de su habitación. Miró alrededor para cerciorarse si alguien estaba cerca. Lentamente subió su mano hacía la pared, lográndola traspasar, para luego cruzar con todo el cuerpo el pasadizo secreto que daba a su habitación. Entró silenciosamente al lugar, para encontrarse, sorprendiéndola, a un Severus que se veía malhumorado y golpeaba una y otra vez su estante de libros, chocándose con la protección que ella había puesto por si pasaba esto.

Eh… ¿Severus? ¿deseas algo? – preguntó mientras caminaba hacía una silla y dejaba la bufanda azul marino que ella misma había tejido -.

El hombre solo volteó la cara asustado y sorprendido. Se alejó de un salto del estante y miró a la chica para ver si decía algo más… sin embargo ella no lo hizo. Solo se sentó en la silla y le devolvió una mirada algo cansada sin dejar de ser intensa.

… Nos dejaste tarea de pociones, Severus – susurró de pronto, sobresaltando al hombre – Sabes que no me gusta que nos dejes tareas… sobretodo esas en las que hay que hacer informes extensos – terminó moviendo la mano derecha mirándose las uñas con el ceño fruncido. Severus se sintió como un pequeño niño al cual regañan por hacer algo mal, y eso le molestó -.

Eres una estudiante, Naliot. Tu obligación es hacer los trabajos que te mandan los profesores… - siseó - … cabe decir que yo soy tu profesor y te mandé una tarea. No trates de apartar tus obligaciones sólo por ser una consentida – entonces ella sonrió, volviendo su vista hacía él -.

Mí querido, Severus. ¡Basta de tanta hostilidad! – y extendió una mano hacía el hombre – Ven… yo no lo dije para que te enojaras.

Severus miró con el ceño fruncido la mano que se le ofrecía. La mano de Naliot… No de alguien cualquiera… Era la mano de quien quería más. Pero… aún así, no podía tomarla tan fácilmente. La había rechazado solo meses antes… se sentía culpable, se sentía desahuciado y vacío sin ella. Pero recordó lo que lo había movido para hacerlo, aunque eso le rompiera el corazón.

Severus… ¿no vendrás? – le preguntó con voz dulce – bueno, no importa de todos modos – y movió otra vez su mano como limpiando algo. Una luz lo hizo voltear hacía el estante. "El hechizo desapareció…" – Viniste para tomar _uno_ de los libros, así que hazlo – Severus algo descolocado caminó hasta el estante y se agachó hasta el libro que antes le había llamado la atención, pero otra vez una corriente de electricidad surgió, lastimándole - ¡ESE NO! – escuchó el gritó de Naliot al lado de su oreja, y lo asustó… había olvidado la rapidez de la muchacha. Miró sorprendido como ella con un movimiento veloz agarraba el libro y lo posicionaba en su pecho firmemente – Puedes elegir cualquier otro, pero éste NO – Sintió la mirada del adulto sobre ella, poniéndola nerviosa -.

¿Por qué _ese _no?... ¿qué tiene de importante? – preguntó completamente curioso. El rostro de la chica se envolvió de una furia que le hizo temblar -.

No te importa – le escupió – toma cualquier otro -.

Pero dime al… - pero fue interrumpido… no con palabras, sino con la mirada que le mandó Naliot - ¡Deja de esconder cosas Naliot!, ¡Me preocupas!. Quiero saber todo acerca de ti y tú… ¡Y tú simplemente me alejas como si fuera un perro! – su respiración se agitó. Era extraño, nunca perdía el control con Naliot, pero esto era el colmo -.

La miró por unos segundos con las facciones tensas. Ella bajó el rostro ocultándolo con el cabello… de inmediato todo el coraje se esfumó y Severus escuchó un gemido que le apretó el corazón.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

"… Ese día había salido con la idea de visitar uno de sus lugares favoritos: "El Museo Nacional de Londres". Con su boina roja, mongomery rojo oscuro, falda escocesa, pantys negras y zapatos de fiesta negros brillantes, sin olvidar la pequeña bufanda roja, llevaba su cabello negro suelto.

Sin demorarse llegó al recinto, entró sonriéndole infantilmente al guardia de turno que se encontraba en la entrada y logró sacarle un sonrojo. Recorrió los pasillos extasiada de tanta belleza, miró atentamente todos los cuadros, sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos azules eléctricos la miraban curiosos. Habían pasado 3 horas desde que había llegado y ya pensaba que era hora de irse. Caminó lentamente hacía la puerta sin mucho ánimo de partir. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta sorprendida que llovía… y ella ingenuamente no había llevado paraguas. Se había olvidado… frunció el ceño. ¡¿Qué esperaban de ella?! ¡Tenía solo 8 años!. Gritó en su mente no sabiendo muy bien con quien hablaba. Sentía que el guardia la miraba embelesado, no le importó, ¿qué haría ahora?, ¿cómo llegaba a su casa?; no era que le molestase mojarse, pero ¿qué hacía si después se enfermaba?. Hizo un pequeño puchero enternecedor. Observó a los autos pasar distraídamente; podía tomar un taxi; sin embargo, era un poco tacaña con el dinero y no estaba cien por ciento segura de querer tomar uno… Miró el cielo… Era indudable que no pararía de llover en horas. Ladeó la cabeza y resopló un poquito. Volvió a mirar arriba, y se extrañó al ver un paraguas negro sobre su cabeza; movió la cabeza a ambos lados para ver de quien era y se encontró con un par de pantalones gris a su lado derecho. Entonces se acomodó para ver hacia arriba, más allá del paraguas y vio a un joven de terno completo gis con un abrigo negro, tenía el cabello negro, su estatura debía de ser de un metro con noventa, tez blanca y la miraba fijamente con unos ojos azul eléctrico que nunca antes había tenido el agrado de ver…

¿Tienes con quien irte, pequeña? – le susurró con voz ronca, y un extraño escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda -.

¿Quién es usted? – preguntó sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza. Él sonrió -.

Soy Elien Brascockt…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Había escapado. Literalmente, había salido corriendo de la situación como una niña asustada… y no comprendía por qué…

Le había borrado la memoria a Severus. Ahora mismo debería estar durmiendo plácidamente en su despacho. Le había borrado la memoria para no decirle nada sobre el libro… y seguía sin entender. ¿Por qué tenía miedo de que supieran acerca de él?...

Miró el tomo que estaba sobre la cama, junto a ella. Se trataba de ángeles. No es que fuera creyente, por que ella no tenía religión específica, pero ese libro… Desde pequeña, le habían llamado la atención los ángeles. Por las noches, en uno de esas noches en las que su madre se encontraba de buen humor le susurraba al oído historias sobre esos hermosos entes que ayudaban a los humanos para que vivieran mejor… _Vivir para los demás sin esperan nada a cambio_… _Morir para los humanos_… Su corazón se detuvo cuando pensó en eso, y sin querer tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Siempre había querido ver a un ángel y no entendía la razón de su afán.

Cuando tenía tres años, fue la primera vez que sintió que en realidad no era igual que su madre, ni de su padre, ni siquiera de su hermana Beatriz, ella… ella… _había visto a un ser espeluznante_. Y aún, trece años después, sentía escalofríos al recordarlo. Recordaba como su corazón se había parado, había dejado de respirar y la garganta le había dolido. Nunca pudo definir lo que había presenciado… ¿Un monstruo, un demonio?. Desde entonces, veía toda clases de cosas anormales: fantasmas, demonios, algunas veces unas luces que no sabía definir qué eran…

Y no entendía porque le pasaban esas cosas a ella. Sin embargo, su corazón creía en el destino de una forma casi de añoranza infantil, por eso deseaba en el subconsciente no revelar esa etapa en su vida… Ni siquiera con Severus o Harry, incluso ni con el mismísimo Elien…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Notas de la escritora: ¬¬ No me he tomado nada por si acaso mientras escribía… jejejejeje… Dejen rewiers (o como se escriba). Gracias!!


	2. Acerca de ellos

**Hola!!! Aquí otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste. En este episodio, por fin se aclaran unas cuantas cosas.**

**Por cierto, Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Nabila R. M. ------ Nabychan**

Capítulo II – Acerca de _ELLOS_

"… **Hace millones de años, en el planeta Tierra, como ya se sabe, vivían los hijos de los Altos Dioses: Los Elfos. Esta raza vivía en la paz absoluta y eran felices. Pero de pronto, los demonios subieron de sus horribles aposentos hacia la Tierra para gobernarla o destruirla, no lo sabemos con seguridad. **

**Entonces, la Tierra se transformó en un campo de muerte y se inició una de las grandes batallas entre la Gente Hermosa y los Temibles Ogros. Donde la masacre no se hizo esperar y murieron reconocidos Reyes Elfos y fuertes Demonios. La estabilidad de todos los mundos se estaba rompiendo. Pronto el poder destructivo de las horribles criaturas de la oscuridad se hizo notar haciendo perder terreno a los elfos.**

**Tratando de escapar de una muerte segura, los elfos que quedaban regresaron hacia el hogar de sus progenitores. Entonces, los supremos arcángeles, viendo la situación, fueron en su ayuda; bajando hacia la Tierra para luchar contra los demonios, devolviendo el equilibrio por el momento y de pasó convertir la batalla en una guerra épica.**

**Pero, lamentablemente, el número de Demonios no disminuía. Agotado, el bando de la Luz se retiró para pensar en un nuevo contraataque, quedando en la Tierra las bestias para seguir destruyéndola.**

**Los Dioses, en uno de sus concilios, llegaron al acuerdo de reunir sus poderes en un ser para que éste los derrotara.**

**Ese ser tenía la forma de un ángel y fue nombrado como: Ashtimael "El que todo puede por Dios".**

**Ashtimael fue educado sobre sus poderes, la historia de la Tierra y otros mundos durante un mes entero, mientras los ángeles y arcángeles luchaban en la tierra. Pero aquel ángel tenía algo prohibido. Ashtimael no podía llorar. Porque solo una de sus lágrimas encerraba todo el poder del universo y tenía la capacidad de una destrucción masiva (…)"**

**Azrael cerró el libro que estaba en la mesa. No necesitaba seguir leyendo. Suspiró cansado. Miles de veces había leído la "Leyenda de Ashtimael". Se la sabía de memoria. Incluso, él había estado ahí, junto a los demás… _derramando sangre por doquier_. Había dado muerte a miles. Recordaba bien a Ashtimael… _su ángel predilecto_.**

**Miró a su alrededor; se encontraba en una especie de monasterio. Parecida a una antigua iglesia, llena de vitrales con representaciones de ángeles. Pero era completamente pulcro y brillante, con un toque de misterio… "La biblioteca…".**

**Diverso al pensamiento de la multitud, el ser ángel no era, para nada, algo que le agradara. Había escuchado a humanos hablando sobre el tema y casi se había reído por su ingenuidad. _… sobre todo si eras el ángel de la muerte_.**

**De pronto escuchó un murmullo, una ola de pensamientos cantados que entraba en la biblioteca, mojándola… como si fuera un coro celestial pero, en cambio, esto era algo atormentador e inusitado. Asombrado se levantó de un salto, botando la silla en la cual estaba cómodamente sentado segundos antes.**

**- ¿Qué haces? – escuchó una melodiosa voz rozándole la oreja, asustándolo. De inmediato su escudo de protección se activó, causando que la mesa temblara al igual que la silla en el suelo, y se volteó para enfrentar al intruso. El intromisor era ni nada menos que Uriel -.**

**ﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛﭛ**

**Cuando Nal entró en su dormitorio quedó pasmada. ¡No lo podía creer!. Justo sentado en la cama ,mirándola burlonamente, se encontraba un hombre vestido de terno negro, con unos ojos azules intensos. Era ni nada menos que Elien Brascockt.**

**¿Tan sorprendida, Naliot Scherllet? – le habló con voz sumamente suave -.**

**¡No puede ser!**

**Creo que merezco una mejor bienvenida – siguió él, parándose e ignorando olímpicamente su estado estupefacto -.**

**Lo miró por unos segundos más y se perdió en su mirada. Desde pequeña le había sucedido esa debilidad (Porque sin duda era una debilidad). Se recuperó luego y de pronto su rostro perdió toda confusión pasando a una ira que estalló.**

**¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – le gritó y la enojó más el hecho que él le sonriera -.**

**Vine a visita… - pero ella lo interrumpió, dando un amenazante pasó hacia delante -.**

**¡Te dije que no vinieras! ¡Siempre te lo dije! – y de su garganta salió un extraño ronquido que le hizo doler. De inmediato el rostro del Elien se endureció.**

**¡Llevas dos años escondiéndote en este lugar! ¡Además, me creo con el derecho de venir a ver lo que estás haciendo! – le soltó -.**

**Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose y continuando la disputa con los ojos. Ambos eran orgullosos y ninguno quería perder.**

**No te entiendo. Me podrías haber llamado, sabes que tengo siempre prendido el celular – habló un tanto resentida - ¡Además, no estoy haciendo nada malo aquí! Lo sabes bien… - pero esta vez fue ella la interrumpida -.**

**Quiero conocer a Severus Snape – y eso fue todo, solo una simple frase dicha sumamente normal, pero su corazón se había detenido – Quiero conocer al chico que te tiene loca – ¿El chico? entonces comprendió el error de Elien. El creía que Severus era un chico de su edad y no el hombre hecho y derecho que en realidad era, y era que nunca había hablado de mucho él con Elien -.**

**Estás equivocado, Severus no es… – pero se arrepintió al tener encima de ella la mirada azul eléctrica de él. ¡¿Por qué rayos la ponía nerviosa?!.**

**¿No es qué, Nal? – prosiguió caminado hacia ella con paso decidido, inconscientemente se llevó las manos al pecho, nerviosa -.**

**ڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇڇ**

**Severus quería hablar con Naliot, sencillamente se sentía agobiado, tenía algo en el corazón que le oprimía, pero no encontraba respuestas. Caminó un poco desestabilizado por los corredores de la torre de Gryffindor; vio con el ceño fruncido a algunos chicos correr por su lado esquivándolo, a otros murmurar acerca de su visita a la torre que resultaba muy extraña y sospechosa, y ¡aún más extravagante!, que él había ido a lanzarle un hechizo a un infortunado chico que le había hecho algo malo. ¡¡¿Cómo había personas tan tontas?!! y, otra cosa que era más importante, ¿Cómo era posible que Naliot pudiera juntarse con todos ellos?. Esos chicos podían sacar la inteligencia de un sabio…**

**Aliviado se percató que había llegado al corredor del despacho de la chica y sin esperar más se introdujo en la pared falsa. Cuando estuvo adentro soltó un suspiro de relajo y caminó hasta la puerta del dormitorio que estaba del otro lado de la agradable salita de estar y la abrió sin más…**

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

**Naliot volteó la cabeza alarmada hacia la puerta recién abierta con un mal presentimiento y se le desencajó la mandíbula al ver a Severus Snape parado en el umbral que le devolvía una mirada desconcertada y las manos que tenía en su pecho se apretujaron aún más. Volvió su cabeza hacia Elien, que estaba parado al frente de ella, y miraba al hombre que los había interrumpido con un deje de molestia que si notó Severus provocando que arrugara el ceño. Y otra vez miró hacia Severus y…. estúpidamente volvió a mirar a Elien. ¡Por Dios!, ahora era uno de esos momentos en los cuales uno pensaba: ¡¡Trágame Tierra!! ¡Y no olvides enterrarme bien abajo!. **

**Fue Elien el que hizo el primer movimiento, porque no falta decir que ella no estaba en estado, al que podría llamarse de cerebro funcional. El hombre caminó con el paso decidido que lo caracterizaba hacia Severus y, alzando la mano a modo de saludo, dijo con voz suave.**

**Buenas tardes, soy… - "¡Qué no lo diga! ¡Qué no lo diga!", pero cabe decir que sus ruegos no fueron escuchados - ...Elien Brascockt, mucho gusto – Naliot sintió que no tenía suelo bajo sus pies y que de pronto tampoco tenía estómago -.**

**El tiempo se detuvo en el momento que Severus no tomaba en cuenta la mano de Elien y como resorte cambiaba su vista hacia ella con una mirada que no supo identificar. Fue el instante en el cual Naliot Scherllet dejó de respirar…**

**Pero en su cabeza algo hizo ¡clic! y reaccionó lo suficiente para caminar hacia ellos y sonreír como la buena actriz que era.**

**Elien – comenzó ella mientras posaba cariñosamente una mano en el tosco brazo de Severus – él es… – tomó aire –…Severus Snape, mi profesor de Pociones – y fue de Elien de quien recibió una rápida mirada de asombró que le cayó encima y tuvo que soportar. Tenía que salir lo mejor airada de la situación en que se había metido. Un pellizcón. Un enorme pellizcón en el brazo que Naliot había tomado con amor y que Elien no notó, obligó a Severus a recibir la mano que se le ofrecía.**

… **Mucho gusto… – gruñó, sin comprender muy bien su estado de repentino enfado -.**

**Elien sonrió, pero Naliot percibió que era bastante mecánica la fría sonrisa que le llegó a Severus. **

**Profesor – prosiguió, llamando la atención de los dos hombres - El Sr. Elien se quedará unos días en Hogwarts. Con miedo a llegar a ser irrespetuosa, le pido por favor que le diga al director sobre su llegada… - Severus y Elien pensaron que la muchacha podía ser muy cínica y buena actriz, pero ninguno, extrañamente, sintió enojo por ello - Después de conversar unos minutos con Elien iremos personalmente a hablar con él. Hágame ese favor, _profesor_… - terminó con un hilo de voz y vio que Severus asentía con la cabeza aún con el ceño fruncido -.**

**No se preocupe, _Srta. Scherllet_. Iré ahora mismo donde el director para hablar con él – le dijo, acentuando su nombre como una pequeña advertencia de lo que vendría después, y ella tragó saliva -.**

**Sin más Severus salió del dormitorio mordiéndose el labio. Naliot lo miró salir dándole la espalda a Elien que no le sacaba la vista de encima. Escuchó una tos proveniente de él y con una gotita de sudor que bajó por su frente se volteó para enfrentar lo que pudiera venir.**

**Así que era _eso_ lo que querías decir respecto a Severus Snape, ¿verdad, Nal? – le dijo con su mano derecha ocultando una parte de su boca y con unos ojos más que fríos -.**

…**eh… si… ¡_eso_!– soltó en un vergonzoso tartamudeo -.**

**Y estamos dejando en claro que "_eso"_, es la edad del _hombre_ en cuestión – siguió con un tono que no le agradó para nada – digamos… ¿unos cuarenta años? – sintió su sangre hervir -.**

**Treinta y seis – bufó – ¡sólo cuatro años más que tú! – soltó sabiendo lo que estaba provocando -.**

**¿Qué tiene de malo mi edad? – chasqueó la lengua Elien -.**

**¿Y qué tiene de malo la edad de Severus? – contraatacó en respuesta -.**

**¡Eso te lo tendrías que preguntar tú! ¡Tú fuiste la qué lo ocultó!**

**¡No lo oculté!, simplemente es un detalle tan mínimo que no lo tomé en cuenta – le gritó sin pensárselo mucho -.**

**¿Entonces, a ti no te importa la edad que los separa? – le preguntó él con un repentino asombro de alegría -.**

**¿Qué? – soltó confundida - ¡¿Tú que crees?!**

**¿Y te casarás con él? – le preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, provocando un gran sonrojo en ella -.**

**¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! – y de pronto su expresión cambió – Terminamos hace meses…**

**¿Así?**

**Sí**

**¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? – una furia se agolpó en sus mejillas -.**

**¡Es qué acaso te tengo qué contar todo! – Elien la miró asombrado -.**

**Por supuesto que sí – dijo luego muy seguro – a mí me importa todo lo relacionado contigo – ella no pudo más que quedarse callada ruborizada hasta las orejas. Siempre era lo mismo, discutían y Elien al final nunca se enojaba con ella, es más, siempre quedaban más o menos bien, como ahora. Sus ojos bajaron hasta el suelo -… En todo caso, Severus parece buena persona – y levantó la cabeza para verlo, pero Elien parecía ausente y no la miraba -.**

**®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®**

**¡¡Qué le hiciera un favor!! ¡¡Qué le hiciera un favor!! ¿Quién se creía?. Severus apuró el paso para llegar antes al despacho de Albus. Se mordió hasta herirse el labio. De pronto aparecía ese sujeto llamado _Elien Brascockt_ (y en su mente salió muy bien la vocecita con que había puesto el estúpido nombre) y Naliot cambiaba totalmente. ¡Y más encima el desgraciado era bien parecido!. Era alto, tez blanca, cabello que se veía totalmente sedoso y limpio (no como el propio, que más parecía escoba que cabello de persona) y esos ojos… ¡esos condenados ojos!, tenían el más exótico azul que había visto antes en una persona.**

**¡Claro!. Era de esperarse que Naliot… que Naliot… Y entonces cayó en cuenta que no había razón de estar enojado y en el fondo _celoso_. Sí. No había razón… ¡por qué Naliot no le había hablado de Brascockt! ¡Sólo conocía el nombre del tipo!. ¡Pero claro! de pronto entra en su habitación y los encuentra _muy_ cerca (nótese que estaban a unos 60 cm. de separados). De repente se percató que ya estaba afuera del despacho de Albus. Miró la estatua y pensó.**

**¿¡Y ahora!? ¿Cuál es la maldita contraseña? – escupió a la estatua como si ella fuera la culpable de sus problemas - ¡Ah, sí!. _Manzana confitada_…- y la estatua se corrió para dejarlo pasar -.**

**ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ**

**Tengo hambre – Sencillo. Ahora Elien tenía hambre -.**

**¿Acaso no tienes casa? – le respondió cortante -.**

**Sí – respondió él sin enfadarse – Pero tengo hambre de ti… - y su cabeza se giró tan rápido que se mareó, pero aún así busco la mirada de Elien y éste se la devolvió con una sonrisa - … Tú siempre has cocinado muy bien, extraño tu comida.**

**Eso. Su comida. Nada más. ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Por un instante había pensado qué…! No continuó. Era estúpido y movió su cabeza de lado a lado para desaparecer esos pensamientos. ¿Estaba loca?. Elien era como su padre.**

**Se levantó del sillón en el cual estaba sentada junto a Elien y se encaminó hacia la cocina.**

**¿Entonces, si me vas a cocinar? – le preguntó Elien con alegría -.**

**¿Tú que crees?**

**Y de pronto se vio envuelta en esos añorados brazos. Elien la abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su mentón en el hombro.**

**Se me había olvidado decir que te he extrañado… - le susurró en el oído al momento que se alejaba y continuaba el camino hacia la puerta a la cual ella iba -.**

**ЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮ**

**Arrugó el ceño. Estaba esperando la respuesta de Albus a la extraña noticia del tutor de Naliot, pero el viejo sólo parecía pensar sobre el asunto sin querer decir algo al respecto.**

**Albus… - comenzó - ¿No crees que todo es muy sospechoso?**

**Esperó… y esperó por una respuesta. Ya iba a romper de un puñetazo la mesa cuando el anciano se dignó a hablar.**

**Creo… - le habló sin mirarlo a los ojos - … que aún después de todo, Naliot Scherllet, nos continúa escondiendo cosas sobre su pasado – y eso le hizo aparecer un tic en el ojo derecho a Severus -.**

**Eso ya lo sabemos, Albus – dijo tratando de que no sonara a: "¿Eres estúpido o qué?" -.**

**También pienso que ese caballero, Elien Brascockt, nos ayudará para comprender a Nal.**

**¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué nos ayudará? – preguntó exaltado -.**

**Sí, es un presentimiento que tengo…**

**¿Te guías por presentimientos? – y el tic se hizo más notorio -.**

**Hasta ahora me ha servido… - susurró Albus - y tengo otro presentimiento, Severus: creo que se vendrán tiempos muy difíciles para Naliot.**

**ҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖ**

**-------- Flash Back --------**

**No es que estuviera preocupado y nervioso. ¡No!, por supuesto que no. Ésta era sólo otra de las largas y engorrosas reuniones con los Dioses. Nada más. Uriel apuró el paso, estaba atrasado.**

**Pasó otro de los inmensos salones que parecían que tuvieran su propia luz y pudo ver la enorme puerta que se alzaba delante de sus ojos. Era completamente blanca y tenía detalles en lo que parecía oro. La abrió sin tapujos con un fuerte golpe y entró.**

**¡Llegas tarde! – fue lo primero que escuchó -.**

**Había otras personas en el interior de la habitación, pero ninguna de ellas había hablado. La voz, autoritaria y sublime, había salido de la misma habitación y retumbó por todo el lugar.**

**Sí ¡lo siento! – se disculpó con aire cansado -.**

**¿Y tenemos que aguantar esto? – resonó otra voz fastidiada, pero ésta si habia sido de uno de los presentes que lo miraba con un cierto malhumor -.**

**¿Otra cosa que aportar, Miguel? – le atacó enojado -.**

**Era cierto que Miguel era el más grande Arcángel, ¿Pero eso le daba la suficiente egolatría como para molestarle siempre que podía?. También era cierto que era el arcángel más perfecto: cabellos dorados como si fuera el mismo sol, ojos celestes claros, tez muy clara, y esa estatura que lo destacaba. ¡Pero era un estúpido respecto a sentimientos!.**

**No es momento de tontas disputas ¿entienden? – se escuchó otra vez la imponente voz - Será mejor comenzar… - e hizo un solemne silencio antes de continuar - … La razón de la reunión es para informarles a todos los arcángeles que… - pero fue interrumpido -.**

**Falta Azrael – acotó asombrado un Joven de voz infantil, cabellos claros, casi blancos, y ojos grises - … Si quieren puedo ir a buscarlo.**

**No es necesario, Samuel, que lo vayas a buscar… es preferible que Azrael, por el momento, no sepa acerca de éste comité – lo cortó la voz -.**

**Si, su majestad – dijo el joven mirando un tanto preocupado hacia la puerta -.**

**Las cosas no están bien - prosiguió la voz - La oscuridad se esta moviendo…**

**Siempre se ha movido – habló de mal forma Uriel -.**

**Sí – le aceptó la voz - pero ahora se mueve buscando algo en específico -.**

**¿Qué busca, su majestad? – le preguntó respetuosamente Miguel y Uriel se mordió el labio inferior -.**

**No estamos seguros Miguel, pero parece que algo se nos ha ido de las manos y _ellos _lo saben.**

**¿Tenemos alguna idea? – interrogó Samuel -.**

**Sí. Creemos que es algo respecto a _ÉL_ … - y sin querer su corazón se detuvo. Uriel se movió rápido para quedar en el centro de la habitación y mirar hacia el techo -.**

**¿DE ÉL? ¡¿Cómo que de él?! – soltó asombrado -.**

**Sí, de Ashtimael – y la voz tembló un momento al decir el nombre – me parece que ha resucitado…**

**Y todos los presentes dejaron de sentir sus corazones latir en esa fracción de segundo en el cual la voz resonó más potente que nunca.**

**--------- Fin Flash Back ---------**

**Uriel miró a los ojos al ser que tenía en frente: Azrael. El otro le devolvía una mirada un tanto confundida y desenfocada.**

**¿Lo sentiste? – le preguntó recobrando la calma -.**

**¿Sentir qué? – le devolvió al momento en que se fijaba en la silla volcada que estaba en el suelo y la levantaba para sentarse en ella - ¿Qué te asustó, _Azrael_? – y clavó sus ojos en él -.**

**¡No me asustó! – le respondió siseándole - Fue como una fuerza demoníaca… un conjuro… ¡algo raro esta sucediendo! – terminó el mismo asombrado de que hablara tanto -.**

**Lo extraño es que estés en la biblioteca, Azrael – susurró mirando el libro y arrugó el ceño – Entiendo – dijo tomándolo – ¿Leyendo acerca de tiempos memorables, Azrael…? - y de un rápido movimiento ya no tenía el libro en sus manos, si no que Azrael se lo había arrebatado, enfadado - Leyendo acerca de … _Ashtimael_ – y no pudo evitar que su mirada se volviera más dura -.**

**¡¡No te metas en los asuntos que no te incumben!! – le gritó para luego irse -.**

**Él se quedo un momento más ahí, sentado. Pensando en cosas.**

**- Es una lastima, Azrael… ¿qué podría pasar, si volviera a nosotros el ser que nos marcó de por vida?... A ti, a mi… a todos… - "Esto puede marcar un antes y un después… por algo los malignos se mueven. _Ashtimael… ¿Por qué…?_" Y se permitió quedar unos minutos más en la biblioteca, solo -.**

◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄

**¿Qué vas a cocinar, Nal? – le preguntó Elien desde la mesa que estaba en la cocina -.**

**Mmm… a ver… haré… - le respondió con la cabeza adentro del refrigerador – Chapsui de pollo y verduras, y…**

**¡Genial! – la interrumpió -.**

**¡Y! – prosiguió con una vena palpitante en la frente – y… puré – terminó por decidir con gotitas en la nuca, mientras sacaba los ingredientes y cerraba los ojos… esperando -.**

**¿¡Puré!? – y no tuvo que esperar mucho que digamos - ¿tan sólo puré? ¿no podrías hacer algo más rico? ¡no nos hemos visto de hace mucho!**

**Haré lo que yo quiera. Chapsui con puré, y… - le lanzó una mirada – … ¡se acabó! **

**Esta bien – se resignó Elien - Cuéntame sobre lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts**

**No ha pasado nada.**

**Nal – y eso sonó claramente a una advertencia -.**

**Mmm... Harry esta bien – soltó sólo para decir algo -.**

**¿Sí? ¿cómo le esta yendo con las calificaciones?**

**Bien – "¿Cómo le iría mal si me copia todo?", pensó mientras batía con un poco de más fuerza el puré -.**

**¿Y Hermione y Ron? ¿Ya se dijeron que se querían?**

**¡No! – dijo dándose vuelta rápidamente, emocionada - ¡Esos tontos todavía no se declaran!. Deberías verlos cuando se hablan y esos ojitos de enamorados con que se miran – se sentó junto a Elien revolviendo el puré – No comprendo como pueden ser tan tontos y no darse cuenta que tienen al frente a alguien que los ama – y su mirada bajó hasta el puré y observó si faltaba más revolverlo. Pero Elien no siguió hablando - ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó alzando la vista, y lo que vio la dejó sin aire: Elien la miraba con un aire denso y sus ojos le trataban de entregar algo sin palabras… esos ojos cargados de ese no sé que la hizo ruborizar sin saber por qué. Y… y… ¡y si veía endemoniadamente bello! - ¿Elien? – volvió a preguntar pero en vez de una respuesta, lo que recibió fue un posesivo abrazo - ¿Elien, qué pasa? – y tan rápido como empezaron las cosas se acabó. Elien se separó y su cara era normal otra vez -.**

**Se dañara el puré si no le tomas atención – le dijo sonriendo divertido. Pero ella no tomó en cuenta al puré, miró por unos segundos a Elien para luego tomar el bol del puré, pararse y sin decir nada alejarse de él. Esperando a que él la llamara, pero no la llamó – y… - prosiguió después de unos tensos minutos en silencio - ¿Qué más ha pasado?**

**Mataron a alguien – dijo sin muchas ganas de hablar -.**

**¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?**

**Yo la conocía – continuo sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta – era una estudiante de Ravenclaw a la cual le enseñaba Aritmancia…**

**¿Y como la mataron? – le preguntó Elien ya calmado -.**

**La ahorcaron, pero quisieron hacer parecer que era ella la que había intentado matarse…**

**¿Y qué hizo Dumblendore? **

…

**¿Naliot?**

**Me puso a cargo, tengo la misión de encontrar al asesino – en ese instante ya estaba poniendo el pollo y las verduras en el wuok (sartén) y los revolvió con vino blanco -.**

**No creo que haya tomado la mejor opción. ¡te esta poniendo en peligro, Nal!**

**Elien, tú sabes que he estado en mayor peligro. Y si el asesino sabe que lo busco, he intenta un atentado en mi contra podré contra él, pero… pero sencillamente hay personas que no son lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear contra personas malas. Además, ya me estoy comenzando a hartar de este sitio y la adrenalina me mantendrá ocupada – sacó la comida y la sirvió en platos junto al puré. Puso la mesa y sentó a comer -.**

**Ya me lo esperaba. Nunca has podido permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. No va con tu personalidad - se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca, y se detuvo antes de comerla - Pero… algo te tiene atada a este lugar, Nal. Y tú conoces de lo que te estoy hablando.**

**Levantó rápidamente la cabeza y miró a Elien como saboreaba la comida con fascinación. Arrugó el ceño apartando la vista de él.**

**Después de todo, Nal… sigues cocinando muy bien…**

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

"… **Miró el lugar en que se encontraba: Un cálido café. Tenía las paredes pintadas de color crema, decoradas con terminaciones de madera caoba, mesas de distintos tamaños y extrañamente reconfortantes sillas y muebles. Era algo bello.**

**¿Te gusta? – volvió su cabeza hacia el interlocutor. Elien Brascockt… Tipo raro, a decir verdad -.**

**Es bastante agradable - se acercó a la mesa para tomar su helado y degustarlo -.**

**Después de encontrarlo afuera del museo la había invitado a tomar cualquier cosa a un lugar que él conocía. "Loco pervertido…" pensó al sentir la mirada del hombre encima de ella. "Pero me ayudó a no esperar a que parara la lluvia en las puertas del museo… quizás después le digo que me lleve a un lugar cercano de adonde vivo. Ni loca le digo donde queda mi casa…". Obviamente si se encontraba en esta situación, le sacaría algún provecho.**

**No me has dicho tu nombre - dijo Elien, luego de esperar un rato a que la niña le hablara, pero espero en vano -.**

**No es recomendable hablar con extraños sobre cosas personales – le soltó al tragar la última cucharada de helado (que por si acaso era de chocolate) -.**

**¡Pero si hasta aceptaste venir a este lugar conmigo! – exclamó Elien consternado -.**

**Eso… – respondió apuntándole con la cuchara - … es por que estaba lloviendo y usted tenía paraguas, además tenía hambre – finalizó poniendo el cubierto como su madre le había enseñado lo hacia la alta sociedad (encima de una servilleta al lado de la copa de helado) -.**

**Ahora comprendo… ¡me utilizaste! – y mirando el cubierto añadió – y sé que eres de una buena familia, no es común que una niña de tu edad sepa como poner la cuchara después de comer. ¿qué edad tienes?**

**Eso quiere decir que usted es de una familia adinerada – dijo como pensando y mirando a través del vidrio. Ya había parado de llover -.**

**Es mala educación no responder a las preguntas**

**Es mala educación ser un preguntón – dijo mientras continuaba mirando hacia el exterior -.**

**Es mala educación mirar hacia otro lado cuando alguien te habla – le respondió exasperado -.**

**Se ha fijado… – comenzó mirando directamente a esos bonitos ojos azules y sonriendo tiernamente para que la persona que tenía en frente no se enojara- … ya a parado de llover…**

**La verdad era que había parado de llover en su corazón más que nada, conociendo a este hombre…"**

☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻

**Su respiración estaba un poco desarmonizada, pero era algo que ni se notaba. Lo que si se notaba era la forma en que retorcía las manos en su regazo.**

**La hora tan esperada del encuentro de Albus y Elien había llegado. Ahora se encontraban uno frente al otro. En el despacho de Albus, él en su asiento y ella junto a Elien dándole la cara y sólo separados por la mesa.**

**Es un gusto por fin conocerlo, Sr. Elien – Comenzó el anciano con una sonrisa que a Naliot no le gustó -.**

**Lo mismo digo – contestó Elien como si no diera cuenta de su alrededor, acompañado de una alucinante sonrisa -.**

**Es extraño que solo venga después de dos años del ingresó de Naliot a nuestro colegio – Naliot estuvo segura de haber escuchado el sonido de costumbre de los ring de boxeo, "y empieza el primer round…". La expresión de Elien se endureció por unos instantes -.**

**No creo que haya sido necesaria mi presencia aquí, Naliot no se ha comportado mal, y si hubiera sido así es irrefutable que tuviera una buena razón. Mi confianza en Naliot es tal que no me siento mal por la decisión tomada de dejarla sola en el Colegio Hogwarts – Albus había ampliado su sonrisa (que cada vez más a Naliot le parecía sádica) y ya había abierto la boca para responder a Elien, pero fue cortado – Además… - Prosiguió – Tengo entendido que Naliot tiene buenas calificaciones y una conducta digna de honrar.**

**Entonces – le llegó una voz arrastrada por detrás de sus cabezas - ¿por qué ahora aparece en Hogwarts si su presencia no es necesaria, _Sr. Elien_…? - Volteó tan rápido su cabeza que se mareó, pero se sostuvo lo suficiente para clavar su mirada en los ojos de Severus, el cual se la devolvió desde el sillón, alejados de ellos -.**

**Por el simple deseo de ver a Naliot – contestó Elien sin inmutarse y sin mirarlo -.**

**Entonces tiene a su disposición el colegio, señor Elien – continuo Albus – le mostraremos la habitación que tenemos destinada para los Padres y Apoderados…**

**No es necesario – lo cortó Elien – Me hospedaré en la habitación de Nal…**

**¡¿Qué?! – y ahora él fue el interrumpido por un acalorado Severus, que hasta se había levantado de su asiento y llegado al lado de Elien en un segundo -.**

**No creo que haya problema - le contestó Elien con el mismo tono armonizado de siempre - ¿verdad, Nal? – y tres pares de ojos en ese instante la quedaron mirando -.**

**Dio un respingó del susto y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro sin poder evitarlo. En su cabeza pasaron como un torbellino sus posibilidades de posibles respuestas que tenía la pregunta de Elien. Después de una fracción de segundo, sonrió ya normalmente.**

**Sí – contestó y se aplaudió mentalmente por la voz sencilla que había salido – Puedo poner una cama en el dormitorio para que duermas con magia. ¡Quedará agradable! ¡cómo si tuviéramos dos habitaciones! – y esperó las reacciones -.**

**Dos habitaciones… dos habitaciones… dos… Movió su cabeza para ver a Albus, sonreía complacido. Severus se veía relajado y se rascaba la cabeza. Elien tenía el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada. Bien, la razón de tanta alarma era que durmieran juntos, pero si Elien dormía en otra "Habitación", era obvio que relajaba las mentes turbias de algunas personas que se encontraban en el despacho (en otras palabras SEVERUS SNAPE).**

**Entonces eso sería todo – susurró amablemente Albus – me alegro de tenerlo aquí, Sr. Elien – todos se pararon. Elien estrecho la mano de Albus y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido por la chica, pero al llegar a la puerta sintió una mano en su hombro que la obligó a voltearse -… Que inteligencia tan sencilla y maravillosa, Nal – le susurró Albus dándole una extraña mirada, para luego empujarla hacía la puerta y cerrarla después de que ella quedará del otro lado, mirando perpleja la madera pulida -.**

… **¿Qué sucede, Nal? – le preguntó Elien desde las escaleras -.**

**Permaneció unos segundos mirando la puerta con el semblante serio. Rápidamente se giró en sus talones y bajó por las escaleras empujando a Elien con firmeza, casi botándolo.**

**¿¡Pero qué..!?**

**Nada – y su tono no concedió otra pregunta -.**

♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂

**¿Sabes lo que pienso Naliot? – le dijo Elien desde el sillón de la sala de estar de su habitación – pienso… – continuó, pero su voz no se escuchaba bien desde el baño, el cual quedaba a dos piezas de ahí y donde ahora ella se encontraba, bañándose sumergida en la tina-piscina -.**

**¡No te escucho bien, Elien! – pero antes de seguir preocupándose del lavado la puerta se abrió de manera alarmante y ella instintivamente de metió por completó en la tina para después sacar solo los ojos mirando al intruso. Elien había entrado y le sonrió al verla en la tina -.**

**¿por qué te escondes? – le preguntó de lo más natural. Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho -.**

**¡FUERA! – rugió, sacando la cabeza y un brazo de la tina para señalar la puerta - ¡Sal ahora mismo!**

**¡Pero, Nal...!**

**Nada de peros, te vas en este instante – y su voz sonó amenazadora -.**

**Esta bien – dijo él volteándose para salir del baño - … pero déjame decir que te ves adorable en la tina toda enfurruñada y sonrojada – logró decir antes de escapar de un jabón lanzado directo a su cara -.**

**¡¡¡Quién está sonrojada!!! – le gritó y miró rápidamente al enorme espejo del baño y se vio con las mejillas totalmente cubiertas de un tono carmesí y con la respiración agitada -.**

**®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®**

**Después de salir del baño vestida se secó el cabello con una toalla dejándolo gran parte mojado.**

**Te resfriarás si te quedas con los cabellos húmedos – le dijo Elien mirándola desde la cama, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y con magia hizo desaparecer la toalla. Cuando volvió los ojos hacia Elien lo encontró caminando hacia ella con sus atrayentes pasos ágiles - … ¿sabes qué me gusta tu pelo?... – le susurró tomando un mecho entre sus dedos con aire ausente. Su corazón dio un vuelco, al momento que, de un movimiento rudo, retiraba el cabello de Elien -.**

**Voy a dar un paseo de inspección por el castillo… ya sabes, tengo que buscar un asesino – y de un portazo cerró la habitación huyendo sin dar explicación -.**

**Cruzó la sala de estar y se perdió por la falsa pared. En una apresurada carrera llegó sin darse cuenta al frente del retrato de la Señora Gorda que se quedó con la palabra en la boca al tratar de saludarla. Sin hacer ruido con los tacos de sus botas prosiguió caminando ya más calmada. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, abrió con ayuda de magia y acompañado de un movimiento de su mano la puerta a unos tres metros que la separaba del frío viento de la noche. Cuando ya casi traspasaba la puerta se detuvo de improviso y permaneció alerta. El ruido de unos apresurados pasos se volvieron a escuchar provenientes del corredor de las cocinas, sacando rápidas cuentas supo que se demorarían unos 40 segundos en llegar al vestíbulo y verla. El quedarse ahí era como gritar para que la encontraran y esconderse en uno de los pasillos era demasiado arriesgado, por lo que, en un rápido movimiento, quedó al aire libre y juntó la puerta dejando espacio para poder ver. Ahora el sonido era más cercano y pudo saber que eran dos personas las que venían. ¡Si que hacía frío! pensó al quedarse en blanco unos segundos al esperar. De pronto mientras se abrazaba a si misma para calentarse aparecieron por el corredor que había previsto dos figuras que por pocos corrían.**

**¡Tienes que escucharme! Cometiste un error… – se sorprendió al ver que las dos figuras eran ni nada más ni menos que Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy. El último iba de primero seguido muy de cerca de la chica, que parecía a punto de llorar - … hay cosas que no lo valen, Draco…**

**¡SHHHIIITSS! – Draco la silenció y de inmediato miró para todos lados inspeccionando, y habló en un susurro apenas audible - … Parkinson, ya te dicho que no te debes inmiscuir en mis problemas. Y te recuerdo que no lo hice por una cosa, sino por una persona, que se llama…**

**¡Calla!, no quiero escuchar su nombre… ¡Draco, ella no te merece! – e hizo un ademán de querer tomar su brazo, pero el chico fue ágil y la evitó echando un paso hacia atrás -.**

**¡Cállate tú, Parkinson! si vuelves a decir estupideces no responderé – y adoptando de repente una actitud realmente amenazante que a Naliot asombró por la fiereza del semblante de Malfoy, el chico prosiguió hablando – tú sabes bien que puedo _matar_ por ella y después vivir sin remordimientos…**

**En ese momento su corazón se detuvo. ¿Malfoy matando? ¿Por una chica? ¿Qué era todo esto?. Aunque ellos estaban algo alejados de la puerta, miró la expresión de terror de Parkinson y el leve temblor que sacudió al pequeño cuerpo. ¿Era posible que Malfoy fuera el asesino de Smith?. Todo le indicaba que sí, pero habían cosas que faltaban por escuchar para estar completamente segura. Por desgracia mientras pensaba, los Slytherin habían continuado hablando y ahora se dirigían al otra extremo del vestíbulo hacía el corredor que daba a las mazmorras.**

**Se quedó un momento contra la puerta con el helado viento traspasando el chaleco. Cuando reaccionó, entró otra vez al vestíbulo y siguió a los dos chicos. Aún se escuchaban sus pasos, pero lejanos.**

**¿Qué estas haciendo, querida? – le preguntó en un susurró un hombre de un cuadro (Como ya sabes, los cuadros en Hogwarts hablan) -.**

**¡Sr. Stuar! Buenas noches – contestó con vos presurosa - ¿vio pasar a dos estudiantes?**

**Sí, Naliot. Pasaron muy rápido – respondió mirándola confundido – parecían asustados. ¿qué sucedió?**

**Eso quiero saber. ¡Me tengo que ir!**

**Corrió hasta el final del pasillo, tomó su derecha y se encontró con unas escalinatas que conducían hacia abajo. Como no tenía tiempo, con el impulso de la corrida, saltó y cayó limpiamente del otro lado para continuar el seguimiento. Parecía loca corriendo detrás de alguien. Tenía que pensar. Si los Slytherin se dirigían a su sala común el camino más rápido era… era…**

**Sonriendo caminó hasta una armadura de aspecto atemorizante. Alzó su mano izquierda y la posó en la mano que sostenía la espada solemnemente. De inmediato la armadura se corrió dejando ver un pasadizo oculto. Emprendió otra vez el camino corriendo. Lejano fue el sonido hueco de la armadura al volver a su sitio. Para salir tuvo que mover un cuadro de una anciana que dormía plácidamente. Y esperó… pero no escuchó nada.**

**¿Se habría equivocado?. Se desanimó completamente. ¡Era una tonta! ¡Habría sido mejor perseguirlos corriendo!. Apoyándose contra el frío muro del corredor soltó un suspiro. **

**Casi se atoró al pararse en seco en sus movimientos. Agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar otra vez los pasos de Malfoy y Parkinson dirigiéndose a donde ella se encontraba. Se quedo estática, saboreando su triunfo hasta que casi se pega cabezazos contra la pared. ¡Como era tan tonta! ¡ellos venían directo hacia ella y sin más se quedaba ahí parada para esperar que la encontraran!. Era bueno que se encontrara sola… Le daría vergüenza si, por ejemplo, Harry estuviera con ella… Miró alrededor buscando un escondite pero… como era de suponer, éste era un corredor y no había puertas ni salas a las cuales entrar. Por supuesto la entrada secreta no era una idea a llevar, pues al cerrarse no dejaba pasar sonido alguno y escuchar era la razón de la persecución, y si la dejaba abierta era muy notoria. Cada vez los Slytherin estaban más cerca… **

**De pronto como última salvación miró el techo y sonrió con satisfacción. Había vigas. Justo en el momento que se veía la capa de Malfoy aparecer en el pasillo saltó, tomó una viga al vuelo y giró sobre si misma para quedar del otro lado pegada al techo, oculta.**

… **¿podrás vivir con tu conciencia? – escuchó la voz de Parkinson que ahora parecía completamente desesperada -.**

**¿Qué tengo que hacer para callarte, Pansy? – gruñó Malfoy, apretando el paso para salir del corredor rápido -.**

**¿Crees que Naliot Scherllet te aplaudirá cuando sepa lo que has hecho por ella? – soltó ya en un ensordecedor chillido Parkinson mientras apretaba las manos contra su pecho -.**

**De pronto el ambiente cambió drásticamente. Malfoy se paró en seco. Y el corazón de Naliot se volcó mientras se le cortaba la respiración. El aire se volvió pesado y vio como Parkinson daba un paso hacia atrás de repente. Sus ojos volaron otra vez hasta Malfoy en el instante que éste se daba vuelta hacía Parkinson lentamente. Un escalofrío la azotó de improviso subiendo por toda su espalda, sus brazos perdieron su fuerza y estuvo a punto de caer. Sintió miedo. Sintió miedo de Malfoy y como un pensamiento relámpago sintió compasión por la chica que estaba debajo de ella. "Corre… ¡Corre, Parkinson!" pensó. En un movimiento rápido Malfoy acortó el espacio entre él y la chica. El tiempo se detuvo cuando Naliot vio el cuerpo de Parkinson salir despedido muy lentamente, extremadamente lento, contra la pared del pasillo después de ser arremetida por una bofetada de Malfoy. Y deseó poder salir de su escondite, poder patear a Malfoy hasta hacerlo sangrar, de restregarle en su cara lo poco hombre que era por golpear a una mujer. No notó que sus nudillos se habían tornados blancos por la fuerza con la cual apretaba las vigas.**

**Parkinson, desde el suelo y con una mano en su mejilla, movió su cabeza para ver a Malfoy. Naliot se mordió con impotencia el labio. Pansy Tenía un hilito de sangre bajando de su boca hasta el mentón y Naliot nunca olvidaría la mirada de la chica. Abarcando miles de sentimientos, ojos enrojecidos apunto de soltar un llanto, le miraba con tristeza, con rencor, con compasión. Cosas que Naliot no pudo entender.**

**Yo la amo, Pansy – escuchó a Malfoy hablar. Y no creyó lo que decía – Pansy, tú lo sabes. Tú me entiendes. No me hagas las cosas más difíciles – le susurró mientras le tendía su mano para ayudarla a parar. "No la aceptes, Parkinson". Pero la chica si la aceptó. "Estúpida". Malfoy sacando un pañuelo de entre sus ropas limpió el hilo de sangre, con una delicadeza que contrastaba con el monstruo que había visto segundos antes.**

… **Hay que hacer algo con Scherllet, Draco. Esto te está matando. Ya asesinaste a alguien… Scherllet se tiene que hacer responsable de lo que te ha hecho – murmuró la Slytherin, mientras terminaba de limpiar ella misma la cara -.**

**Ella no ha hecho nada… - le contestó Malfoy mientras suspiraba, y tomó de la mano a Parkinson para empezar a caminar – Tenemos que morir con éste secreto… - Parkinson no contestó. Pero parecía que estaba dispuesta -.**

**Cuando ambos Slytherin desaparecieron por el desgraciado pasillo cayó elegantemente al suelo agachada. Sencillamente no lo podía comprender… Había tantas cosas locas en el mundo, pero esto sobrepasaba a unas cuantas. Malfoy había matado a Smith (aunque en realidad el nombre de la chica nunca había aparecido en la conversación) por ella… por que… por que el idiota _creía_ haberse enamorado de ella. ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que era el amor! ¡Era un pendejo! ¡Y matar en nombre de él era irrealista!.**

**Tenía que contárselo a Albus. Ya había encontrado al asesino. Sin embargo, se quedó estancada en el piso sin poderse mover. No… no podía. Ella misma había dicho que Malfoy era un pendejo. Su corazón se oprimió. Ni siquiera conocía las circunstancias en las cuales la asesinó. Quizás había sido un arrebato. No podía mandar a un niño a Askaban. ¿Quién le había dado el poder de decidir la vida de otras personas?. Gimoteó. No quería dañar la vida de una persona por mucho que ésta se lo mereciera… No era nadie para hacerlo…**

**Y el corredor de pronto se volvió mucho más sombrío y lúgubre que nunca antes…**

↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔

**Cuando por fin regresó a su dormitorio, una vez ya adentro, resguardada de miradas indeseadas, palabras dolorosas, historias locas… se derrumbo contra una pared cualquiera y se quedó ahí… inmóvil. Su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos e ideas, sacando conjeturas, planes, algunas posibilidades… analizando… "Estoy pensando demasiado". **

"_**Estoy… quebrándome… por dentro…".**_

**Se paró sintiendo el cuerpo totalmente pesado, entró en el dormitorio y se encontró que Elien la observaba desde su propia cama.**

**¿Qué pasa, Naliot? – le preguntó de inmediato. Extrañó los días en que vivía sola -.**

**Es cierto… – dijo mientras miraba el dormitorio - … se me olvidó aparecer tu cama, closet, velador. Lo siento, Elien.**

**No me interesa ni la cama, el closet o el velador – susurró Elien con un tono glacial -.**

**Sin tomarlo en cuenta, chispeó los dedos y la habitación cambió. Habían dos camas, la de ella era un poco más grande que la nueva. Ahora estaba implementada para que vivieran perfectamente dos personas.**

**Si quieres puedes dormir esta noche en esa cama, yo dormiré en la otra – se dirigió a la cama. Ni siquiera se cambió la ropa, ni se tapó, simplemente se dejó caer boca abajo y suspiró -.**

**Sería bueno que me contaras lo que sucede, Nal… – murmuró el hombre sin quitarle los ojos de encima, pero la chica parecía ya haberse quedado dormida -.**

▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓

**Cuando despertó se quedó mirando el techo, estaba pensativa y deseaba quedarse todo el día acostada. Buscó Elien, pero no lo encontró. Sin embargo, escuchó agua correr desde el baño. **

**Bien. Se sentía mal… no tan mal como para llorar o gritar… simplemente mal… ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué seguía?. Quedarse en la cama de por vida no era una opción, eso era seguro. Pero enfrentar los problemas era duro y quedarse de por vida en la cama se le hacía apetecible.**

**El sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos. Elien salió secándose la cabeza con una toalla y con otra en la cintura.**

**¡OH!, ya despertaste – le dijo sonriéndole -.**

**No. Sigo durmiendo – contestó de mala gana - … o eso quiero.**

**¿Qué pasó anoche, Nal? – preguntó Elien sentándose en su cama -.**

**Algo horrible – susurró tapando su cara con la almohada -.**

**¿Qué?**

**Supe quien es el asesino…**

**¿Y quién es? – preguntó al momento que le acariciaba los brazos tranquilizadoramente -.**

**¡Un mocoso! – estalló tirando la almohada lejos y sentándose de un salto – un estúpido mocoso… ¿cómo haré para contarle a Albus, qué uno de sus estudiantes es asesino pasional?**

**Lo primero de todo es mantener la calma, porque así no podrás pensar bien – aconsejó Elien abrazándola -.**

**Se preparó para bajar a desayunar. Eran pocas las veces en las cuales se aparecía en el gran comedor a desayunar, de las que se acordaba eran por Navidad, el catorce de febrero, en las semanas de exámenes, o cuando Harry se sentía mal.**

**Pero ahora bajaba para vigilar a Draco Malfoy. Para tranquilizarse. Elien la esperaría en el dormitorio para apoyarla. Daba gracias el tenerlo cerca… la hacía recordar cuando vivían juntos.**

**Justo cuando iba salir, le echó una mirada al estante de los libros, donde vio el enorme volumen de ángeles. Con la mirada atenta de Elien sobre ella, caminó hasta tomarlo. **

**Según la información del libro su ángel por día de nacimiento era Miguel (Había nacido un día domingo como Harry). Se suponía que aquel era de la justicia, el máximo Arcángel, nombre significaba "Quien es como Dios". ¿Estaría ella bajo el manto de sabiduría de Miguel para tomar las mejores decisiones?. Eso esperaba, puesto que tenía la elección sobre el destino de una persona.**

┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤┤

**Mira, bajó para el desayuno…**

**Si… es extraño…**

**Se me ve igual de linda…**

**Es Naliot Scherllet, ¿qué esperabas?...**

**Los susurros no se hicieron esperar. Las caras infantiles dadas vueltas para mirarla dirigirse hacia la mesa de los leones le caían en la nuca, molestándola. Era verdad que casi nunca bajaba a desayunar pero esto era demasiado. ¡Es qué no sabían que se escuchaba cuando hablaban!. Irritante. Esa era la palabra exacta. Caminó y miró atenta hacía la mesa de las serpientes. Todas las miradas estaban encima de ella. Draco Malfoy la miraba con la cuchara llena de cereal parada en medio de su viaje, completamente serio. Volteó hacia Harry justo en el momento en que llegaba a la mesa de Gryffindor.**

**¡Hola! Buenos días… es extraño que vengas a desayunar – habló efusivo, mientras se movía para hacerle un espacio -.**

**Buenos días, Nal – siguió Hermione, sonriéndole -.**

**Hola – Ron -.**

**¡Qué maravilla, Nal! – Seamos -.**

**¡Estas linda! – Ginny -.**

**¡Qué buen comienzo de día! – algunos otros alumnos al unísono -.**

**Todo esto antes de poder sentarse. Un sonrojo inundó sus mejillas y sonrió contenta. ¡Qué bienvenida!. La hacía sentir tan en casa. **

**¡Buenas días a todos los valientes Gryffindor ésta esplendorosa mañana! – gritó teatralmente, produciendo risas y aplausos aún en otras mesas. Después se sentó y de inmediato cogió todo lo que tenía a su alcance y llenó su plato para tener un buen desayuno -.**

**Siempre con tu ya buen acostumbrado apetito ¿No, Nal? – preguntó Seamos -.**

**¡Por supuesto, Seamos!**

**¡No sé cómo le haces, Nal! ¡Comes y no engordas nada! – le dijo Ginny -.**

**Eso es porque ella hace todas la mañanas ejercicios, Ginny – aclaró Harry, mordiendo una tostada -.**

**¿Eso es verdad, Nal? – preguntó sorprendida la menor de los Weasley -.**

**Sí – contestó calmada – necesito un buen estado físico para mi trabajo – aclaró después, pero de inmediato su sangre se heló -.**

**¡¿Tú trabajo?! – gritaron todos los leones de pronto, menos Harry. Provocando que algunas cabezas de otra casa voltearan a mirar -.**

**¿Dije trabajo? – pregunto con un tic nervioso en el ojo - ¡Ya ni siquiera sé lo qué digo! ¿Trabajo? ¡Yo ni trabajo! – terminó, esperando las reacciones. Hermione se llevó una mano al mentón pensativa. Pero hubo un: ¡Ah! General. Que la tranquilizó de sobremanera. Estaba hablando de más. Había cosas que no podía contar. Ni siquiera sabían que sus padres estaban muertos. Sólo algunas personas contadas con los dedos de las manos la conocían un poco en Hogwarts…**

**Con disimulo miró hacia Draco y lo encontró observándola. Era obvio que estaba escuchando todo lo que hablaban. Lo retó con la mirada hasta que el chico miró otra vez hacia su plato y no volvió a levantar la cabeza.**

**Después de pensar mucho, llegó a la conclusión de que no hablaría acerca de los actos del muchacho, primero lo investigaría para conocer las verdaderas razones que tenía para haber asesinado a Smith y según lo que descubriera vería como actuaría a continuación, por eso había venido a comer al Gran Comedor. Sólo esperaba tener el tiempo necesario para tal cosa. Sacando los ojos de Malfoy, los puso en el director de Hogwarts y se asombró al tenerlo mirándola seriamente. Sonrió. Y él también lo hizo. Pero supo que esa era una leve advertencia, por su demora de información. Suspiró y siguió desayunando.**

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

**Bien. El informe que recibimos nos habla del posible paradero de la reencarnación de Él – Miguel sostenía unos papeles y conversaba con voz potente. La reunión abarcaba a los altos Arcángeles, menos Azrael -.**

**Espera un segundo Miguel – interrumpió Uriel – ¿Por qué Azrael no está aquí? – y si las miradas mataran, Uriel ya estuviera muerto. Los demás se quedaron callados -.**

**Tú sabes bien porque no está aquí Azrael, Uriel… **

**Creo… - comenzó Gabriel, voz melodiosa - … que Azrael tiene por obligación estar con nosotros en esta asamblea, es él el que estaba más conectado con Él, nos podría ser de gran ayuda…**

**Todos silenciaron y se perdieron en sus cavilaciones. De pronto, surgiendo de una de las esquinas de la sala habló alguien.**

**Azrael no debe reencontrarse con _Ashtimael_. Las profecías nos hablan de sucesos que no debo contar por ahora… pero Azrael no esta preparado aún para lo que se avecina. Por eso, les pido, que no comenten de estas citas. Hay que tener cuidado y movernos sigilosamente -.**

**El ser que se había hecho escuchar era el Arcángel Raziel. "Secreto de Dios". Si ustedes, lectores, no le conocen les hablaré un poco acerca de él: se le conoce como el ángel de las regiones secretas y jefe de los misterios supremos. Escribió un libro con todos los conocimientos del cielo y de la tierra que debería entregarle a Adán, pero fue recibido por Enoch, quien lo presentó como propio y con cuyos conocimientos pudo Noé construir el arca antes del diluvio. Salomón también pudo haber tenido ese libro, permitiéndole dominar a los demonios del Templo de Jerusalén…**

**Tengo una pregunta – una voz infantil abarcó los oídos de los presentes: Samuel - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No es Azrael el encargado de las almas una vez que salen del cuerpo? ¿Su trabajo no es velar por las Almas que serán reencarnadas?... ¿Y si….? – pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe. Miguel había quebrado una mesa con su puño -.**

**¿Qué buscas, Samuel? – escupió encolerizado - ¿estás insinuando que Azrael buscó la reencarnación de ÉL? ¡Azrael conoce su trabajo! Pero todos saben que ÉL no fue y ni será alguien normal, su alma pudo tomar un camino diferente si es lo que buscaba.**

**NO TIENES PARA QUE ENOJARTE – lo detuvo Uriel con voz firme. Los demás, que eran bastantes, permanecieron callados y miraban unos a Miguel y otros a Uriel-.**

**Bien… - Miguel suspiró y todo volvió a la normalidad – Esta reunión era para hablar de los próximos procedimientos a seguir. Como les decía: el Informe habla de un lugar donde se han visto sucesos en los cuales aparecen personas especiales…**

**¿Especiales? – preguntó Zadquiel -.**

**Si por si acaso no saben de él tampoco es el representante de la justicia, de la misericordia y del perdón. Su nombre, Sephirot Chesed, significa "Virtud de Dios". Es también el que protege los sacramentos, como el de la eucaristía y los cálices. En sus manos está la protección de la Iglesia como institución. Es arcángel de la música y de la creatividad artística, de la sabiduría y transmutación.**

**Sí – prosiguió Miguel – Especiales, por que muestran habilidades que un humano no debe tener -.**

**¿Y los humanos Magos? – volvió a preguntar Zadquiel -.**

**No, no hablamos de ellos, si no personas que van más allá…**

**¿Y cuál es el lugar? – esta vez fue Gabriel -.**

**Es en Europa… - Miguel miraba las hojas y leía - país Inglaterra. Cuidad Londres. Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts…**

**¿¡Magos!? – exclamó Samuel -.**

**Puede ser que la Reencarnación de ÉL ahí pase desapercibida, con tantas situaciones fuera de lo común – murmuró Uriel, pensativo -.**

**Puede ser – aceptó Miguel -.**

**¿Tenemos alguna información de las personas posibles? – preguntó Zadquiel -.**

**No – habló Miguel con el ceño fruncido – Por eso, alguien de nosotros tiene que ir a investigar -.**

**¿Por qué nosotros, los Arcángeles? – habló por primera vez Jofiel. Arcángel de la infinita sabiduría, su nombre significa "Belleza de Dios". Se le representa junto al árbol de la vida y es el que escucha todos los clamores para inmediatamente ponerlos en conocimiento de Dios. Aleja a los enemigos con una espada llameante y protege a los humanos con el escudo de sus cuatro alas de plumas iridiscentes. Es el que ilumina el camino con su candelero de los siete brazos, alejando las malas decisiones y las desviaciones, nos lleva a la disciplina, la grandeza, la generosidad y a la renovación espiritual. - ¿No sería mejor que fuera un ángel o dos?. A nosotros nos necesitan aquí para luchar con los demonios. No hay que olvidar que ellos también están en búsqueda de ÉL.**

**Por eso mismo somos nosotros los que debemos ir – acotó Uriel – para proteger a la Reencarnación de los demonios. Un ángel no podría luchar mano a mano con un alto demonio.**

**¿Entonces quién va a ir? – preguntó Miguel mirando a todos los presentes fijamente – El que vaya deberá saber que irá de incógnito, estará día y noche como humano y eso debilitará altamente sus fuerzas…**

**¡Un Alto Arcángel como humano! – soltó abatido, Samuel -.**

… **que deberá proteger al Humano a como de a lugar – siguió sin hacer caso Miguel -… El que vaya deberá investigar quien es en verdad la Reencarnación, conocerla, hablar acerca de nosotros e informarle el peligro que corre…**

**¿El objetivo? – preguntó Uriel, seriamente -.**

**Es traer la Reencarnación aquí – contestó Miguel directamente - ¿Quién irá?**

**Yo – asombrando a todos, la respuesta no se hizo espera. Uriel se había levantado. Todos mudos. Observaron como Uriel se veía increíblemente grande con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro estoico…**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Nota de la Autora: Dejen reviews (aprendí a escribirlo) .**


	3. Conocer

Capitulo III – Conocer

"

… **Si quieres puedes ir a vivir conmigo – el susurro llenó sus oídos. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Pensando calmadamente, eligiendo palabras para expresarse -.**

**No, gracias – soltó al final, prefiriendo decir algo conciso -.**

**¿Y por qué no?**

**Su cabello ondulado negro se meció por la brisa de mar, se lo arregló con un suave toque de sus manos. Tenía tan solo doce años. Un hombre de unos veintiochos le proponía vivir con él. Elien Brascockt, el millonario mejor catalogado del mundo.**

**Porque la pasarías muy mal conmigo - lo miró sonriendo -.**

**Estaban por un mes en las costas de Cancún a pedido del hombre, siempre vacacionaban en las islas más importantes del mundo. Elien tenía casas por todos el mundo y ahora estaban en una de ellas, más específico, en las terrazas.**

**Por favor Naliot, te conozco hace cuatro años – le respondió seriamente – de verdad deseo vivir contigo.**

**¿No encuentras que es mucho más interesante vivir separados? – lo interrumpió -.**

**No.**

**Aunque viviera contigo no sabrías donde estoy, porque yo no estaría todos los días en casa… ni siquiera llegaría en semanas y tú tendrías que vivir con la preocupación de querer saber dónde me encuentro. ¿Es justo para ti?**

**Sé que nunca te podrás quedar en un solo lugar.**

**¿Entonces?**

**Quiero que vivas conmigo.**

**Terco.**

**¿Lo soy?**

**Sí**

…

**¿Para qué quieres vivir con una niña pequeña, pervertido?**

**¡Hey! – Elien se acercó a la baranda de la terraza y le sonrió – Te será conveniente vivir conmigo.**

**Explícate.**

**En primer lugar te enseñaré cosas que te servirán en un futuro. Te ayudaré a ampliar tus virtudes ¿no es eso lo que tú buscas?**

**Está bien, pero que quede claro que eres tú el que está buscando convertirse en un loco"**

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

**Las cosas no se eran fáciles: Malfoy parecía saber que ella buscaba seguirlo. Puesto que se escurría cuando ella se le acercaba y ¡por Dios! eso nunca había ocurrido… Incluso se hacía la idea que antes Malfoy la buscaba, pero ahora todo lo contrario. Después de cansarse de buscar a Malfoy se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ahí encontró a todos los de su curso.**

**¿Y tú donde estabas? – le preguntó de inmediato Harry -.**

**Por allí… - dijo y se sentó entre Dean y Seamus en el sofá -.**

**¿Quizás con algún chico, Nal? – le preguntó burlón Dean. Siempre bromeaban al respecto por que nunca se le había conocido a alguien. Todos sonrieron y algunos rieron.**

**Sí, un chico – respondió seriamente mientras se estiraba para alcanzar un vaso con jugo de calabaza que estaba en la mesa de centro. Era cierto que había tratado de estar con Malfoy. Las risas se acallaron de pronto -.**

**¿QUÈ? – toda la torre de Gryffindor se silenció y tuvo la impresión que ni una mosca volaba. Las cabezas de hasta los niños de primer curso estaban volteadas para mirarlos.**

**¿Cómo qué si estabas con un chico? ¡Eh! – gritó Ron parándose y caminando amenazante hacia ella. Todo seguía en silencio. Una vena palpitante apareció en su frente -.**

**¿Y qué si estaba con un chico? ¿Algún problema con eso?**

**¡No puede ser! - susurró Parvati con las manos tapándole la boca, horrorizada -.**

**¿Y por qué no puede ser? – preguntó Naliot indignada. ¿Creían, acaso, qué no podía tener una relación?. Todo al principio había partido para hacerles una broma, pero ahora estaba ofendida por las reacciones. Ron estaba al frente de ella con los puños apretados. A Dean y Seamus se les había ido el color. De pronto Ron se volteó.**

**¡Harry! ¿No dirás nada? - ¡Harry! ¡Se había olvidado de él!. Ella también lo quedó mirando. El chico le regresaba la miraba, tenso. Pero guardó silencio -.**

**¡Dejen a Naliot tranquila! – interrumpió Hermione - ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?**

**¡Tanto escándalo! TANTO ESCÁNDOLO – estallaron todos -.**

**¿Cómo puede ser que estés saliendo con alguien? – le preguntó Seamus y la zamarreó con brusquedad botando jugo por el suelo, pensó que le sacaría la cabeza -.**

**¡Seamos! – gritaron algunos mientras trataban de sacárselo de encima -.**

**¡Basta ya! –gritó y le propinó un manotón en la mano. De inmediato él la soltó - ¡me terminarás matando! – Seamus se sobaba la mano y le brindaba una mirada de perrito abandonado -.**

**¿Por qué nos traicionaste así, Nal? – le preguntó suavemente, como si estuviera apunto de llorar -.**

**¡Qué! – exclamó sorprendida - ¿Y por qué los traicioné?**

**Yéndote con otro, Nal – dijo Dean a su lado -.**

**Son unos tontos – soltó enternecida. Abrazo a Seamos y le acarició la mano como una madre acaricia a su hijo y susurró – era una broma no estaba con nadie… ¿cómo los cambiaría?**

**Todos sintieron sus mejillas sonrojar y se abalanzaron para abrazar a Naliot y Seamos, hasta que quedaron ocultos entre tantos cuerpos. Los demás que estaban en la sala sonrieron y continuaron con sus asuntos por fin.**

**¡Todos ustedes son como unos pequeños niños! – les recriminó Hermione después que se separaran - ¡Mira que enojarse con Naliot por no estar con ustedes!**

**¡Pero Hermione! – le respondió Ron pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros - ¡Tenemos que ser celosos y proteger a Naliot de todos los abusivos que quieran propasarse con ella, además que haríamos si no la tuviéramos! **

**¡Yo casi me muero cuando pensé que Nal se había ido con otro! – Dijo Dean teatralmente -.**

**Riendo de otras cosas el tiempo pasó rápidamente. Era extraño para ella encariñarse mucho con las personas. Pero en Hogwarts había encontrado un lugar donde abrirse más a los sentimientos que los corazones guardaban para sus familiares. Cuando ella había perdido a su familia en ese fatídico día, su corazón se volvió un tanto frío en sus demostraciones de aprecio hacia los demás. Pero ahora todo era tan distinto a su vida de los ocho años de edad. Se despidió de todos los Gryffindor y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando entró a su dormitorio notó algo extraño, algo faltaba. Pensó un momento con su mano en el mentón. De pronto, como si un balde de agua fría le fuera arrojado se dio cuenta que no estaba Elien.**

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

**Corrió por los pasillos atropellando a quien se encontrara. ¡Estúpido Elien!. ¿Qué palabra de "No salgas de la habitación" era difícil de entender?. ¡Pero NO!. Elien tuvo que escaparse del dormitorio y salir a visitar Hogwarts. Cuando lo encontrara ¡lo abofetearía!.**

**¡Hey! ¡Ten cuidado por donde vas! – Empujó a alguien que no reconoció - ¿Na… quiero decir, Scherllet? – se detuvo. La persona había estado apunto de llamarla por su nombre, pero se había arrepentido en el momento justo. Deteniéndose en la carrera se volteo para verlo -.**

**Malfoy – era gracioso que al estarlo buscando no lo encontrara y ahora que le importaba un comino verlo, éste se aparecía en frente de sus narices. ¡Que irónico! -.**

**El muchacho ahora estaba silencioso y la miraba nervioso, después ladeó su cabeza, apartó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior. ¡No tenía tiempo para esto!. Si no iba a hablar mejor que se fuera. Se dio otra vez media vuelta para seguir corriendo cuando escuchó otra vez la voz del chico.**

**¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué corres? – le preguntó con cierta voz endeble. Ella por tercera vez se dio vuelta, para encararlo. Miró alrededor y le extrañó que el Slytherin estuviera solo. Se olvidó que Severus le había dicho que no se le acercara y le habló -.**

**Estoy buscando a alguien… - de pronto la expresión de Malfoy cambió y se convirtió en molestia pura -.**

**A "San Potter", supongo… - siseó pasándose una mano por la cabeza, lo que debió creer elegante. Ella inconscientemente hizo una mueca de asco-.**

**No – le contestó – Y para la otra vez que te escuche llamarlo así te patearé.**

**¿Y cuál seria la diferencia? – le reprochó el chico – me golpeas aunque no insulte a Potter – Una pequeña punzada de culpa le cruzó el pecho. Era cierto. Siempre le pegaba. Pero sencillamente no era completamente su culpa que Malfoy tuviera esa jodida cara de petulante y arrogante de mierda que le hiciera hervir la sangre con sólo verla -.**

**Es por tu cara de estúpido – contestó seriamente. Malfoy no pareció molestarse – ahora me tengo que ir.**

**He visto a una persona extraña - esas palabras la hicieron detener - Un adulto. Me pareció un muggle… ¿No me dirás qué es él al que buscas?… - Caminó tan rápido hacia Malfoy que por poco sus rostros se chocaron -.**

**¿Cómo era? – le preguntó secamente -.**

**Mmm… - comenzó Malfoy dudando – déjame ver…**

**¡Rápido!**

**Vestía con… -cómo lo llaman los muggles- ¡ah sí! con un terno oscuro. Hombre de tez clara, ojos azules…**

**¿Dónde y cuándo lo viste?**

**Estaba caminando con Severus hacia las mazmorras. Hace como unas tres horas.**

**Se separó de Malfoy con velocidad y se dispuso ir a matar a Elien. ¿Qué rayos haría con Severus?. ¡Todo esto le daba mala espina!.**

**Sólo tú, Scherllet, buscas amigos tan excéntricos… - escuchó a Malfoy cuando ya estaba doblando por el pasillo. Pensó en regresar y apalearlo, pero se dijo que no era el momento adecuado.**

**ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ**

**Entró al despacho sin una pizca de vergüenza. No iba para encarar a Severus, ni a Elien, ni a los hombres, no había que estar tensa - entraba ahí para sacar a Elien y volver a la habitación para dormir - ¡¡Entonces por qué diablos lo estaba!!. Pasó por la habitación que la mayoría de los estudiantes conocían, siguió y abrió la otra puerta que daba hacia la pequeña salita de estar. Allí estaban ambos hombres. Suspiró. **

**¡Oh! Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí Severus… ¡A Naliot Scherllet! – En el momento en que escuchó a Elien llamar a Severus por su nombre de pila se extrañó, más aún el tono sereno y hasta frío. Lo segundo que notó fueron las mejillas sonrojadas de Severus y la mirada pérdida que tenía. Severus estaba del otro lado de la mesa y Elien que estaba dándole la espalda (a ella) se había volteado para mirarla. Él también estaba con las mejillas rosadas. Después de ver esos detalles, vio que en la mesa había varias botellas de whiski vacías y una botella a media llenar de vino -.**

… – **Severus guardó silencio. Sólo movía su vino mirando la copa con atención, como un gran catador -.**

**El ambiente serio y silencioso la hizo sentir nerviosa. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué habían hablado?.**

**Elien, ya es tarde. Hay que dormir – susurró ayudándolo a pararse. Levantó la vista al mismo tiempo que Severus y sus ojos se encontraron. Un escalofrío le subió por la columna hasta la nuca y de ahí no se fue el entumecimiento. Nunca Severus la había mirado de esa forma. Era tan fuerte y llenador, tan penetrante sin llegar a ser hiriente, la perturbaba porque Severus Snape, por primera vez… **_**la miraba como una mujer**_**… Se quedó estática al lado de Elien, y para él no paso desapercibido el intercambio de miradas.**

**Por favor Naliot, limpia el desorden… - Reaccionó al llamado de Elien, y chispeando los dedos desapareció las botellas y la copa de Elien -.**

**Severus ¿también desaparezco tu copa? – preguntó con voz ronca. El hombre se tomó su momento para contestar -.**

**Sí, no me hará bien beber más… - Y en ningún momento sus ojos se separaron. Desapareció el resto de las cosas y se dio vuelta para retirarse con Elien.**

**Severus es un hombre interesante, Nal… - le murmuró Elien cuando ya se acercaban a la puerta -.**

**Lo sé, Elien – le respondió – buenas noches, Severus… - se despidió, volteando la cabeza para verlo, pero Severus ya estaba de espaldas y sólo le hizo un movimiento con la mano a modo de despedida -.**

**Como Elien no caminaba muy bien producto de la embriaguez Naliot lo ayudaba a caminar. La niña quería hacerle tantas preguntas pero de su boca no salían las palabras. Sólo miraba los oscuros pasillos (Ya era hora de dormir y las luces de los corredores ya se habían apagados).**

**Severus no te conocía, Nal – Le soltó de pronto Elien, hasta asustándola al principio -.**

**¿Cómo qué no me conocía? – preguntó con mala espina -.**

**No le has contado nada acerca de ti… - entonces sus neuronas se pusieron a trabajar. Elien le había dicho que Severus no la conocía - tiempo pasado - eso quería decir que… ahora la conocía… y eso era…**

**¡Elien! ¿Qué le dijiste? – explotó alzando la voz de inmediato -. **

**Tu vida - susurró Elien mirándola directamente a los ojos y fueron los más fríos que había visto. Su corazón se detuvo y sintió un mareo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Ambos cayeron contra la pared. Ella casi completamente oculta por el cuerpo del hombre que cayó pesadamente sobre ella. Tragó dolorosamente saliva y cerró los ojos deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla. Los volvió abrir, pero Elien seguía allí, mirándola, presionando su cuerpo contra el muro. Presionando su conciencia hacia realidad. Esa horrible realidad…**

۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝۝

**Malfoy después del encuentro con Scherllet, se quedó un momento más en el corredor con la mirada en el piso. Había tomado una decisión. Estaba seguro que si Naliot no hubiera estado tan apurada de encontrar a ese extraño hombre le habría preguntado por qué estaba deambulando a esas horas por el castillo. Naliot Scherllet… Naliot Scherllet… Naliot… Suspiró. Ese día le había dado la impresión que la chica sabía su secreto. Nunca antes la había visto buscar un encuentro con él y ahora era todo lo contrario.**

**Armándose de valor siguió su camino. Cuando estuvo al frente de la estatua del despacho de director de Hogwarts, se quedo ahí. Esperando.**

**¿Joven Malfoy? – escuchó por detrás de su hombro. Reconoció la voz de inmediato - ¿Ocurre algo? – Dumblendore estaba parado a sus espaldas y le sonreía con esa sonrisa (valga la rebundancia) que encontraba tan maquiavélica -.**

**Señor. Necesito hablar con usted – dijo con voz que trató sonará firme. Cosa que consiguió -.**

**Ya me preguntaba cuando ocurriría esto – le confesó el anciano – Será mejor que entremos al despacho, ¿No? -.**

↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔↔

**¿A qué temes? – Elien habló rozándole la oreja con su aliento. No contestó - ¿A qué temes? – otra vez la misma pregunta - ¿A qué temes? – Cerró los ojos, ya comenzaba a sudar frío. Se sumergió en la oscuridad-.**

"**A**** nada. Pensó. **_**¿A qué temes?**_**A nada… **_**¿A qué temes?**_** A... ****na… da… **_**¡Mentirosa!**_** Sí, era una mentirosa, le temía a algo, temía tanto que dolía admitirlo… **_**¿A qué temes?**_**. Temo a todo. **_**¿A qué temes?**_**. Mí pasado. **_**Sí, temes a tu pasado**_**. Temo lo que hecho… **_**temes afrontar tu propia oscuridad**_**. Yo soy la oscuridad… **_**eres más que eso**_**…". Sentía como si flotara en la nada, con los ojos semiabiertos, como en un letargo, ya ni si quiera escuchaba la voz de Elien. La voz con la que conversaba era de alguien más. Era ella misma. "Soy más que eso. **_**Sobrepasas la oscuridad**_**. Soy… **_**somos**_**… soy… **_**somos**_**… ¡somos!… **_**ASHTIMAEL**_**…". Ahora había tanta luz que estaba enceguecida, pero en el último momento distinguió algo… alguien, una figura… unos labios… que pronunciaban el nombre innombrable.**

**¡Nal! ¡Naliot! ¡NALIOT SCHERLLET! – de golpe abrió los ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas -.**

**¿Elien? – pronunció con la garganta agarrotada. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿dónde estaba? -.**

**¡Santo Dios! ¡me asustaste! De repente te desmayaste…**

**¿Qué pasó? – no entendía nada y el dolor de cabeza no la ayudaba mucho -.**

**¿No recuerdas? – Trató de hacer memoria. Se acordaba de estar caminando con Elien y que le había dicho que había hablado con Severus sobre ella, que la arrinconaba contra la pared… y… después nada.**

**Recuerdo hasta que nos caímos contra el muro… - Elien guardó silencio un momento -.**

**Después de eso te desmayaste. Vamos, párate – como estaba sentada contra la pared se ayudó con esta y la mano de Elien para pararse -.**

**Es extraño que me desmaye… y que además no recuerde nada – murmuró mientras se agarraba la cabeza -.**

**Sí. Es mejor que vayamos a dormir. Yo también lo necesito. **

**Pero que quede claro que no me he olvidado que eres un maldito bocón…**

**¡Nal!**

**Nada de Nal… estoy herida… ¡Mira que andar abriendo la boca! ¡mañana hablaremos al respecto!...**

**Pareces una madre enojada**

**¡Cállate! – tenía el presentimiento que había olvidado algo increíblemente importante y eso la molestaba -.**

**Eres especial, Nal… - la voz de Elien le sonó lejana -.**

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso, así tan de repente?**

**Sólo eso… que eres especial…**

**Cállate. Ya llegamos al dormitorio…**

**Al tiempo que traspasaban la pared de su habitación (era una pared falsa) encontraron una lechuza volando por la sala.**

**¿Y esa águila? – preguntó Elien asombrado. "¿Qué Águila? en verdad debió haber bebido mucho". Ella caminó hacia el ave y verificó que tenía un pequeño papel atado a su pata. Se lo sacó y leyó.**

**Me tengo que ir…**

**¿Qué? ¡pero si ya es muy tarde!**

**La carta es de Albus. No demoraré. Acuéstate y duerme.**

**¡Pero te sientes mal!**

**No, ya estoy bien – mintió – nos vemos – y salió otra vez, rumbo al despacho del viejo -.**

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

**Cuando entró a la habitación se asombró al ver a Draco Malfoy sentado ahí, dándole la espalda a ella y la cara a Albus.**

**Srta. Scherllet, tome asiento por favor – dijo el director amablemente. Eso fue lo primero que la perturbó -.**

**Gracias – respondió sentándose -.**

**Cuando se sentó miró a Malfoy, pero éste estaba con la cabeza gacha y parecía que por el momento seguiría así.**

**Se estará preguntando que hace el joven Malfoy aquí, srta. Scherllet – afirmó Albus -.**

**La verdad, sí – aceptó -.**

**Bien. La historia es delicada y esperaré que lo que escuches de aquí no salga – le molestó el hecho que Albus la estuviera llamando chismosa, pero comprendió que la trataba como a otra alumna por que estaban delante de Malfoy -.**

**Por supuesto, **_**señor**_** – no pudo evitar ser un poco irónica -.**

**Es difícil saber por donde comenzar… - y en realidad pareció dudando su proseguir - … El señor Malfoy vino aquí buscando ayuda – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Era posible que Malfoy había ido para hablar sobre su asesinato?. No, no lo creía tan valiente -.**

**¿Ayuda para qué? – preguntó viendo que Albus alargaba su silencio -.**

**Voldemort está reclutando nuevos hombres para un ataque. Más específico: jóvenes de las familias de más confianza... – preguntas asaltaron a su cabeza. ¿Todo esto significaba que Malfoy le había confesado por fin que su familia era la mano derecha de Voldemort? ¿Cómo era que había hablado? ¿Qué buscaba…? - … y el joven Malfoy es uno de ellos.**

**Si, eso siempre lo hemos sabido – habló sin emoción. Ella no vio cuando Malfoy se mordió el labio -.**

**Además, como Draco es mitad Veela, ayudaría mucho más en buscar nuevos refuerzos en las filas de Voldemort – continuó Dumblendore sin prestarle atención -.**

**¡¿Veela?! – gritó, volteando su cabeza de Malfoy a Albus anonadada - ¡¿Cómo qué Veela?! – Malfoy por fin levantó su cabeza asombrado -.**

**Todo el colegio lo sabe – susurró a media voz -.**

**¿Qué? ¿todo el colegio? – y miró a Albus -.**

**Hasta yo he escuchado a los alumnos hablando sobre eso, srta. Scherllet – le respondió con media sonrisa -.**

**Bueno, nunca me he preocupado de Malfoy. No lo sabía – respondió. Sí, era una maldita por ser tan mala. Lo sabía y no le importaba -.**

**Siguiendo con el relato… - habló el director tratando de salvar el momento - … el joven Malfoy no quiere unirse a Voldemort…**

**¡Ja! – soltó incrédula -.**

**Es verdad, Scherllet. Él esta aquí para pedirnos protección…**

**¿Contra Voldemort? – preguntó petulante - ¿El pobre niño no puede solo?**

**¡Scherllet! ¡Pare ya! – la regañó Albus. Se le había pasado la mano -.**

**Tengo sueño, me siento mal y quiero estar de regreso en mi habitación – soltó – por favor, explíquenme por qué estoy aquí, así las cosas serán más fáciles para todos**

**Bien – Albus habló con voz tosca mostrando su enojo – el señor Malfoy necesita un lugar para protegerse de los mortífagos, de su familia y de sus compañeros Slytherin. Como estoy seguro estás comprendiendo, Naliot, el señor Malfoy en este momento se está desligando completamente de Voldemort y como él no tiene paciencia contra las insubordinaciones, el sr. Malfoy estaría inseguro si continúa con una vida normal. Por eso está aquí, srta. Scherllet – y a ella, que ya sabía lo que le pediría, se le desencajó la mandíbula – Por que es usted la persona con la cual el señor Malfoy estaría más seguro en todo el castillo**

… **- Ni siquiera podía hablar. Malfoy la miraba tensamente -.**

**¿Scherllet? – la llamó Albus -.**

…

**Por favor, cierre la boca y diga algo… – cerró la boca inmediatamente y trató de tragar, pero al hacerlo rápido se atragantó y tosió desesperada, después de algunos intentos logró parar, pero para ese entonces ya tenía la garganta dañada. Respiró hondo, abrió la boca y soltó un sonoro -.**

**¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????**



**No puede ser… no puede ser… ¡me matarán!… estoy segura que me matarán… - hablaba sola. Ahora Malfoy y ella se dirigían a su habitación. Albus había terminado convenciéndola. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿¡Vivir con Malfoy!?. ¡Harry la mataría! ¡Y Ron! Y… y… la lista era larga.**

**Scherllet… - le habló Malfoy -.**

**¡Y ahora! ¿Qué haré?. Maldita sea…**

**Scherllet… - otra vez -.**

**Entre todas las personas.**

**Scherllet… - y otra -.**

**A mi me buscan las calamidades – sí, era una exagerada -.**

**¡Scherllet! – el grito casi le vuela la cabeza -.**

**¡¿Qué quieres?! – devolvió -.**

**¿Me quieres hablar sobre algo?- le preguntó el chico mirándola fijamente. Ella quedó un poco descolocada -.**

**¿Cómo sobre qué?**

**No lo sé – le susurró – por ejemplo, algo que no podías decir en frente de Dumblendore - se quedó un momento quieta, escrutando el rostro de Malfoy -.**

**No te estoy entendiendo, Malfoy, podrías ser más específico ¿No lo crees? – y añadió – Aquí nadie nos ve.**

**Por eso mismo, Scherllet. Habla… - esto se estaba tornando en un muy estúpido juego… -.**

**Mira Malfoy, si no hablas claro, te abofetearé.**

**¿Por qué siempre tan violenta?... con Potter no eres así – Entonces una sonrisa burlona se acentuó en su rostro -.**

**Eso quiere decir… - y el tono irónico que utilizó fue centelleante - ¡qué **_**TÚ!**_** te estás comparando con Harry… - y soltó una risita odiosa - ¡Por favor!**

… **- Malfoy se tensó entero y apretó los puños -… Me parece que tú sabes algo de mí – Y el tono del chico había cambiado completamente, ahora era ronca y seria – Quisiera saber que sabes. **

… **- guardó silenció un momento. Observando la cara de Malfoy. Era un veela. Una de las criaturas más hermosas que existían… como esa chica Fleur Delacour, de la cual había escuchado de los labios de Harry (Una de los magos elegido para el "Torneo de los Tres Magos"). Criaturas que enamoraban y atraían a los sencillos mortales hasta el poder de enloquecerlos. Pero viendo a Malfoy a ella no le pasaba nada, ninguna atracción, ¿por qué sería eso?. Aunque el muchacho no le dejaba de parecer atractivo, pero nada más - Malfoy… - habló calmadamente - sé que mataste a Smith – el rostro de Malfoy no cambió, la siguió mirando normalmente -.**

**Ya lo sospechaba, por algo tú me buscabas. Por eso había sentido tu esencia anoche – "¿Esencia? ¿Cómo que esencia?" – Me escuchaste hablar con Pansy ¿cierto?**

**Sí… explícame lo eso de la esencia.**

**Los veelas tenemos los sentidos más agudos que un humano normal, cuando queremos podemos oler, escuchar sólo a esa persona… - y aunque luchó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Malfoy, que había apartado los ojos, no la vio -.**

**Malfoy, no será fácil vivir conmigo, hay varias personas que te pueden hablar sobre eso…**

**¡Espera Scherllet! – la interrumpió Draco – Hay que seguir hablando sobre mi asunto… primero: ¿por qué no se lo contaste al viejo?...**

**Porque primero quiero saber las circunstancias en que sucedieron las cosas. Escucha Malfoy, aunque cada vez que nos veamos te golpee no significa que te mandaría a Askaban a la primera oportunidad.**

**Tan Gryffindor… - y ella sonrió – pero yo no te hablaré de cómo sucedieron las cosas.**

**Eso ya lo sé, por eso tendré que investigar.**

**Otra pregunta, ¿Si escuchaste nuestra conversación con Pansy, entonces escuchaste que tú… que tú… me….? – supo lo que Malfoy quería decir y lo acalló levantando una mano para que parara. No quería escuchar en esos momentos una declaración, y menos del Slytherin -.**

**Eso es una estupidez, Malfoy… no tomaré en cuenta eso – y como salvándola, ya habían llegado a fuera de su habitación – Escucha, adentro esta a la persona que viste antes…**

**El muggle.**

**Sí – contestó con una venita palpitante en la frente – el muggle. Él está… digamos… algo tomado - Malfoy soltó una risita y ella le pegó en la nuca sin mirarlo, como por reflejo -.**

**¡Ouch! – se quejó el chico sobándose – ¡eso dolió! – pero ella no rió, permaneció con la cabeza gacha un rato - ¿Qué ocurre, Scherllet?**

**Malfoy… **

**¿Sí?**

**De ahora en adelante estarás siempre conmigo, si tú sales a alguna parte yo lo tendré que saber, si yo tengo que ir a algún lugar tú vendrás conmigo – suspiró con cansancio – Albus dijo que tendrías el mismo horario de Gryffindor, ya no podrás hablar normalmente con los demás Slytherin, tu familia te odiará…**

**¿A dónde quieres llegar? – le preguntó Malfoy acercándose para mirarla a la cara -.**

**Será doloroso, Malfoy – soltó mirándole. En la cara de Malfoy se formó una sonrisa burlona -.**

**¿Estás preocupada por mí? – ese fue la gota que derramó el vaso -.**

**¡Se acabó! Dormirás en el corredor – y se dirigió para cruzar la pared falsa, pero la mano de Malfoy en su brazo la detuvo y le llegó la voz más seria y varonil que había escuchado -.**

**Mi decisión está tomada. Cuando deseas hacer algo doloroso y difícil se te hace increíblemente fácil si lo haces pensando en una persona a la que quieres mucho y yo, Scherllet, no podría estar un bando contrario al tuyo. Aunque eso signifique que ahora todo se me torne oscuro… - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y agradeció que Malfoy no le estuviera viendo -.**

**Sencillamente… Malfoy… eres un pendejo – sí, era estúpida su respuesta, pero ni lo pensó en ese instante, si no que zafándose de Malfoy entró por fin a su habitación -.**



**Cuando estuvo adentro se sintió segura. Aunque la sala de estar no tenia muchos muebles, era indudablemente acogedora. Todos los muebles eran de madera caoba (su preferida). Con su sillón de cuero café, su mesita de centro de madera y vidrio, sus repisas, muebles, sillas, cuadros que ella misma había pintado… Malfoy entró justo después de ella y se quedó impresionado mirando su entorno.**

**Siéntate donde quieras – le dijo - Espera un momento… - y se perdió por la otra puerta -.**

**Lo primero que hizo cuando entró en el dormitorio fue buscar a Elien. Se tranquilizó cuando lo vio acostado en la cama que ella había aparecido para él, sonrió satisfecha y se acercó para verificar si dormía… porque, arrugó el ceño, lo conocía muy bien para pensar que sólo actuaba. Se sentó en la cama y observó la cara relajada de Elien, acercó una mano y acarició la suave piel. Elien se tendría que ir. No podía decirle a Malfoy que durmiera siempre en el sofá, como tendría que decirle esta noche al chico. Además, sabía que Elien no podía apartarse por mucho tiempo de su trabajo. ¿A qué había venido?. Se acordó de lo que Elien había hablado con Severus y que tendría que afrontar al hombre después ¿Qué pensaría Severus de ella ahora, al saber lo que había hecho en el pasado? Suspiró y se levantó. Nada ganaba si se mataba la cabeza pensando al respecto… Volvió a la sala de estar y encontró a Malfoy sentado en el sofá mirando a todos lados.**

**¿Quién decoró esto? – le preguntó cuando la vio llegar -.**

**Yo, ¿por qué?**

**Se te nota la elegancia Scherllet… - le dijo mirándola fijamente y a ella de pronto le vino la ira y saltó encima de él para estirarle las mejillas -.**

**¡Odio esa cara tuya!**

**¿Gym quael puiedo heacer oal reiaspuecto? (traducción: ¿y qué puedo hacer al respecto?) – ella no se pudo contener y soltó la risa -.**

**¡Eres un tonto! – se separó de él y se iba a dirigir hacia la cocina (que se encontraba por otra puerta) cuando escuchó la voz del chico -.**

**Es la primera vez que te veo reír sin que uno de tus amigos tenga que estar cerca. Me hace sentir bien… - se preguntó como Malfoy podía ser tan diferente a lo que imaginaba. Como podía ser tan humano y no el tipo arrogante y falso que pensaba… ¡si que las cosas cambiaban!. Solo hace un par de días, si alguien le había dicho que viviría con Malfoy se habría reído en su cara y ¡mírenla ahora! tenía al Slytherin sentado en su sala de estar.**

**¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó para cambiar el tema - ¿quieres comer?**

**¿Te has fijado en la hora, Scherllet? Van a ser la una de la mañana – y le apareció la típica vena palpitante en la frente -.**

**¡Desgraciado! ¡yo te preguntó si tienes hambre para hacerte algo y tú sólo me dices: "¿Has visto la hora?"! – y lo señaló acusadoramente con su dedo índice - ¡vete al infierno, Malfoy! – y el bastardo sólo se rió en cara -.**

**¡Alto Scherllet! – comenzó, aguándose la risa – era broma… gracias, tengo hambre, hoy ha sido un día difícil - y tan rápido como había comenzado su enojo, desapareció -.**

**Bien, entonces ¿quieres comida o merienda?**

**Una merienda estaría bien – respondió todavía sonriendo -.**

**Puso el calentador, preparó tostadas, sirvió pastelillos, una torta de chocolate (su preferido ¬), jugo por si acaso, leche, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, en el mismo asiento donde, horas antes, había estado sentado Elien. Comió en silencio y Naliot lo observó.**

**Esta noche tendrás que dormir en el sofá, Malfoy - informó. El muchacho sólo la miró de vuelta – lo convertiré en una cama para que estés más cómodo.**

**El… el… bueno, el muggle… ¿está durmiendo en la otra habitación?... – murmuró Malfoy inseguro -.**

**Sí - iba a dar más explicaciones, pero prefirió callar. Y solo un "Ah…" recibió por respuesta. Se arrepintió enseguida – escucha Malfoy, él…**

**Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Una puntada en el estomago la hizo doblarse por el dolor, chocó contra la mesa, la silla cedió y después perdiendo fuerza en las piernas, cayó de rodillas al suelo.**

**¡Scherllet! – gritó Malfoy y en un segundo llegó a su lado - ¿Estás bien? -.**

**Ahogó un gemido. Se apretó el abdomen en un abrazo desesperado. ¿¡Estás bien!?. ¡Qué pregunta más estúpida!. Sentía que se partiría en dos, cerró los ojos, apretó la mandíbula y sus dientes rechinaron. Malfoy le hundía sus dedos en los brazos con miedo y no la ayudaba mucho. La llamaba a gritos, pero su voz sonaba lejana y ella no podía responder… "Que se calle, por favor". Cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento escuchó en su cabeza una risa que por desgracia reconoció de inmediato…. "Voldemort". Se sumió en la oscuridad.**



**Abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Como estaba acostada se levantó de un saltó. El dolor en el estómago todavía estaba latente, pero ahora lo podía soportar mejor. La oscuridad reinaba y no podía ver nada, Recordaba todo: el dolor, la risa de Voldemort y la pérdida del conocimiento. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.**

**Scherllet… - la voz siseante le heló la sangre, y tuvo que luchar para mostrarse tranquila - ¡tanto tiempo!**

**¡Voldy! – saludó risueña - ¿cómo estás? – aunque no veía a nadie, estaba alerta. El Lord volvió a carcajear -.**

**Recuperándome de las secuelas de la última vez que escapaste de mis calabozos junto a **_**Harry**_

**Oh, bueno ¡eso te lo buscaste tú! - respondió retadora -.**

**Sí, lo reconozco. Ahora he estado buscando la forma de sacarle provecho a esta extraña conexión que posees con Potter. Poder hablar contigo. El único inconveniente es que el chico es débil y no aguanta mucho mis visitas ¡ahora debe estar muriendo por el dolor de su cicatriz!, ¿no, Naliot? – ella arrugó el ceño. "…Harry…" - ¿No te has preguntado la razón de esta conexión, Nal? ¿del por qué tú sientes dolor cuando a Potter le duele la cicatriz?**

**La verdad sí. Pero tú eres el menos indicado para responder a mis inquietudes – de repente todo cambió, sintió el aire terriblemente pesado, sus piernas otra vez le fallaron y el dolor se volvió de nuevo insoportable -.**

**¿¡QUIÉN TE CREES TÚ, NIÑA MIMADA, PARA FALTARME EL RESPETO ASÍ!? – sólo tuvo fuerzas para levantar la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona -.**

**¿Enojado, Voldy?**

**Lamentarás el día en que rechazaste ser mi aliada Scherllet – Sintió que perdía todo el aire de los pulmones – La guerra en la cual mataré a tu niño preciado, Scherllet, está más cerca de lo que quisieras. Tengo armas que no podrás combatir. No podrás proteger a Potter y él perecerá…**

**Y como todo comenzó, terminó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de lleno con el rostro de Malfoy.**

**¡Por fin despertaste! Me tenías preocupado…**

**¡Cállate! – su voz le salió ronca. Como pudo se levantó, tambaleándose salió de la cocina, cruzó la sala de estar y, sobreponiéndose al dolor de cabeza, del estómago y a los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda, reunió fuerzas y corrió. Chocando con las paredes llegó adonde la señora gorda, dijo la contraseña y entró apresurada, subió las escaleras de los dormitorios masculinos y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos de sexto año. Nunca se dio cuenta que Malfoy la había seguido. Con un golpe sordo abrió la puerta y se encontró con la escena que esperaba: todos los muchachos (Dean, Seamos. Neville y Ron) estaban entorno a la cama de Harry. Neville fue el primero en verla.**

**¡Nal! – todos giraron la cabeza hacia ella - ¡Harry, está mal!**

**Lo sé, Neville -contestó tratando de calmar su respiración -.**

**Se dirigió a la cama y vio a Harry acostado, respirando dificultosamente, sudando a mares. Abrió los ojos cuando ella se sentó a su lado.**

**Nal… ¿lo viste?**

**Sí Harry… tranquilo, respira lentamente. Ya pasó, no volverá… - pero Harry hizo amago de levantarse - ¡¿qué no escuchas?! ¡acuéstate! **

**Hay que decirle a Dumblendore de la guerra, Nal.**

**¿Qué guerra? – preguntó asustado Dean -.**

**Nada – contestó toscamente -.**

**¿Qué guerra? – volvió a preguntar -.**

**¡Maldición! ¡habla! – esta vez fue Seamus. Ella iba a callarlos otra vez, cuando alguien se le adelantó -.**

**¡Ya basta! ¿son estúpidos? Ella dijo que no es nada – Había sido nada más ni nada menos que Malfoy. **

**¿Malfoy? – fue coro, hasta ella se sorprendió - ¿qué diablos haces aquí? -.**

**Viene conmigo – dijo y todos la miraron horrorizados -.**

**¿QUÉ? **

**Es una larga historia… **

**Nal… - la llamó Harry -.**

**¿Sí, Harry? – le tomó la mano entre las suyas. Malfoy se mordió el labio -.**

**Ayúdame a levantarme… - esa fue la gota que revalsó el vaso -.**

**¡No! Te dormirás ahora – chispeó los dedos y Harry cayó dormido -.**

**Ahora, Nal… ¿podrías decirnos qué pasa? **



"

**Nal… ¿estás segura? – Elien le preguntó en el momento que se ponía las gafas negras -.**

**Por supuesto – se amarró el cabello en una cola -.**

**Si tienes problemas…**

… **aborto la misión y nos encontramos en tres días en tu oficina como si nada hubiera pasado – Elien la miró tenso - ¿No?**

**Si, eso es…**

**Bien, ya me voy – se subió el cierre de la chaqueta negra, revisó si llevaba todo lo necesario – ¡adiós!**

**¡Espera! – la detuvo agarrándola del brazo – No quiero que vayas, me arrepentí. Quédate – ella lo quedó mirando con los ojos como rendijas. Se soltó de un tirón -.**

**Pareces un crío – dijo fríamente –**

**¡Déjame como crío!**

**Igual voy a ir.**

**Esta bien – y de pronto algo le tapó la vista - ¡Pero se te estaba quedando el gorro! – se lo acomodó, le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano y se fue -.**

**Saltó por la ventana y cayó en el techo del edificio vecino, de inmediato comenzó a correr y saltó hacia el otro techo. La misión consistía en acabar con el líder de una organización de mafia reconocida. Su primer trabajo. Era obvio que Elien estuviera nervioso, pero él no sabía que no sería su primera vez…"**



**Después de dormir a todos los chicos (Como lo había hecho con Harry), para no tener que responder preguntas, se fue con Malfoy hacia la salida.**

**¿Qué pasó hace un momento, Scherllet? – inquirió el chico saliendo por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda -.**

**Los dormí - contestó pensativa -.**

**No eso, si no cuando te desmayaste y resultó que a Potter le pasó lo mismo…**

**Malfoy, no es momento de preguntas… - doblaron por el pasillo y fue cuando Malfoy se percató -.**

**¿Este es el camino a tu habitación?**

**No, es el camino hacia el despacho de Albus…**

**¿Vamos a ver al viejo? – y se retractó de inmediato, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de la chica, pero los volvió a abrir al no sentir nada -.**

**Exacto - eso sí que era raro: Scherllet no le había pegado. Esto significaba que la situación era grave -.**

**Lo de hace un rato fue por Voldemort ¿Cierto? – preguntó receloso -.**

**Sí.**

**¿Esta fue una típica visión de Potter?**

**Sí.**

**¿Y por qué tú también la tuviste? – arrugó el ceño. Eso era lo mismo que ella se preguntaba - ¿Scherllet?**

**¡No lo sé, Malfoy! – se detuvo de caminar de pronto, ya hastiada de tanto interrogatorio – Por cierto, tengo que preguntarte algo yo ahora.**

**¿Qué?**

**¿Sabes algo de Voldemort? ¿Tu padre te comentó algo de los siguientes movimientos de él? – en la cara de Malfoy apareció una sonrisa fría y siniestra -.**

**¿Comentarme algo? ¡Mi padre! ¡Por favor! – y una punzada le cruzó el pecho. Cierto, la relación de padre-hijo de los Malfoy no era la óptima – En las únicas ocasiones en las cuales se me acercaba era cuando salíamos y la gente nos veía y teníamos que aparentar… - Malfoy retomó otra vez el camino hacia el despacho del director de Hogwarts, ella lo siguió -… y para… - de repente el giró la cabeza para enterrarle sus ojos grisáceos en los suyos -… hablarme de ti… - su respiración se detuvo y quedó estática mirando al muchacho -.**

**¿Cómo dijiste?**

**Eso mismo.**

**¿Para hablarte de mí?**

**Sí – él volvió a mirar hacia el corredor - ¿Nunca te diste cuenta? – le preguntó luego, ella no se dio cuenta de que había disminuido el paso -.**

**¿De qué? – respondió confundida. Malfoy soltó una risa lacónica -.**

**No creo que seas tan ingenua…**

**Escucha, Malfoy, no sé de qué hablas – dijo enojada – he hablado muy poco con tu padre y no tengo buenos recuerdos de esos encuentros…**

**Pues le informo, srta. Naliot Scherllet… – la interrumpió volteándose y mirándola con una sonrisa de lado completamente vacía, como si algo le doliera mucho y conocido. El tipo de dolor que es terrible, pero que ya esta muy ligado a tu vida. Ese tipo de dolor que ella conocía tan bien - que el Sr. Lucius Malfoy tiene una fijación por usted – La cabeza le dejó de funcionar por unos segundos -.**

**¿Qué?**

**No me digas que nunca lo supiste…**

**¡Qué estupidez es ésta! – estalló - ¿Cómo es posible qué digas estas cosas de tu padre? ¡Esta casado con tu madre y te tuvieron! ¡Yo soy sólo una mocosa al lado ella!**

**¿Eso crees? – le respondió Malfoy, ladeando la cabeza – pues yo creo que eso a mi padre no le importa mucho.**

**¡Estás mintiendo! – Malfoy acercó su rostro al de ella -.**

**Yo comprendo a mi padre, Scherllet - murmuró – no fijarse en ti es imposible, llamas la atención de todos. ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando sientes cosas que te queman por dentro, qué sabes que están mal pero que no se pueden opacar, que te encienden llevándote a una locura de la que no puedes escapar? ¿Qué se puede hacer en ese caso, Scherllet? Mi padre es solo uno de los tantos que se pierden en ti… - el calor en sus mejillas no se apaciguó. Malfoy encerraba más de las cosas que ella pensaba -.**

**Aléjate Malfoy – ordenó. El chico obedeció y siguió caminando -.**

**Y pensar que todo comenzó por Voldemort, ¿No, Scherllet? – esa frase la hizo recordar en las circunstancias en que se encontraban -.**

**Cierto, Malfoy. Te diré algo: Voldemort va a iniciar pronto la guerra.**

**Y yo te diré otra cosa, Scherllet. Una vez, no hace mucho, vi a mí padre junto a unos **_**amigos**_** hablando sobre un ataque que se estaba planeando a un lugar que no pude oír. **

**¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes!**

**Por que tú me preguntaste si él me había dicho algo, pero esto yo lo escuché por cuenta propia – y el pobre recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca -.**

**¡Idiota! ¡Ni que esto fuera un juego!**

**Y POOOOR FIIIIINNNNN habían llegado afuera del despacho de Albus. **

**¿Sabes la contraseña, cierto? – inquirió, Malfoy sobándose la nuca -.**

**No necesito eso – respondió con satisfacción. Miró a la estatua y Malfoy sólo vio que la chica observaba fijamente la estatua para que luego ésta se abriera así, sin más -.**

**¿Qué hiciste?**

**Hable con ella para que nos dejara entrar.**

**¡Esa es buena, Scherllet! ahora dime la verdad – ella sonrió mirándolo de soslayo -.**

**Esa es la verdad Malfoy – y comenzó a subir por las escaleras, dejando atrás a un Malfoy con la boca abierta -.**

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

**¡Albus Dumblendore! – gritó al mismo momento en que pateaba la puerta para entrar al despacho del hombre - ¡Tenemos que hablar! – atrás Malfoy, sorprendido por la repentina confianza en la chica, alzó una ceja, incrédulo -.**

**¿No deberías hablar más bajo? – le preguntó -.**

**Quiero que me escuchen, Malfoy. Por algo grito. Te explicó: no lo hago simplemente para molestar a nuestro apreciado director – le respondió sonriéndole de lado. Dando entender que era mentira -.**

**¿Y qué pasó con eso de "Señor Albus" de unas horas antes? – pero no pudo responder, ya que en ese momento el mismísimo señor Albus Dumblendore bajaba rápidamente por la escalera que como ella conocía, conducía a su habitación -.**

**¿Qué pasa Nal? – interrogó sin percatarse del Slytherin. Y en la cabeza de Malfoy se formuló una pregunta: ¿Dónde se fue el "Señorita Scherllet"?... -.**

**¡El mismísimo Señor Oscuro nos acaba de hacer una visita nocturna! - comenzó con tono estudiadamente hilarante – vengo a dar el informe de lo acontecido – y otra pregunta más atacó la cabeza del Slytherin: "¿Ahora se tutean?...". **

"**Ahora es el momento, Draco Malfoy, de que te enteres de las verdades que estaban escondidas bajo caras sonrientes e inocentes, bajo pantomimas de cuentos de hadas, pues los Gryffindors no son como creías… pues los Gryffindors son leones inteligentes. Es tiempo, Draco Malfoy, de que abras los ojos" **

**Albus Dumblendore se enteró de la presencia del chico cuando Naliot dirigió su mirada a un lugar de la habitación a la cual no había prestado atención, la había seguido y encontrado al joven, ahí, inmóvil, como pensando, sacando conclusiones y se preguntó que buscaba Scherllet al llevarlo a su despacho siendo que hablarían sobre Voldemort. Y lo más importante, ¿por qué había dejado atrás la obra que ambos habían empezado de la relación Director-alumna frente al Slytherin? ¿Qué escondía ahora, Naliot Scherllet?**

**Joven Malfoy - saludó el anciano, logrando sacarlo de su estupor -.**

**Director… - devolvió. Después los tres supieron que lo que continuara, estaba en las manos de la chica -.**

**Las cosas son así – habló ella – Voldemort va a atacar Hogwarts pronto. Como siempre su objetivo es exterminar a Harry de una vez por todas. Está por demás decir que posee aliados dentro del colegio para llevarlo a cabo. Parece que ahora tiene una nueva arma que lo fortalecerá. Por último, él utilizará mi conexión con Harry para conversar conmigo – finalizó mientras se estiraba por encima de la mesa para tomar un dulce de limón – eso es todo – y se metió el dulce a la boca. Albus la quedó mirando y luego a Malfoy -.**

**¿Puedo preguntar por qué se encuentra aquí el joven Malfoy? – interrogó causando una imperceptible turbación en el chico -.**

**Oh… por nada en especial – contestó Naliot, logrando una mirada incrédula del anciano -.**

**Bien, Naliot, ya me dijo lo que tenía. Ahora puede retirarse **

**Sí, buenas noches – hizo la despedida con la mano y se dirigió a la puerta, seguida de Malfoy -.**



**¿Eso fue todo, Scherllet? – le preguntó Malfoy cuando salieron -.**

**Sí.**

**¿De verdad?...**

**Sí.**

**Pues te diré lo que pienso – dijo el chico mientras subían por las escaleras que daban a Gryffindor – Pienso que todo fue una pantomima, que en realidad querías molestar al viejo, que buscabas más que simplemente contarle lo ocurrido… - ella rió -.**

**Sí.**

**¡Ah! ¡con que tengo razón! – soltó luego él como si hubiera ganado un juego - ¡Ves que te entiendo, Scherllet! – entonces la vena palpitante de la frente salió a flote otra vez -.**

**¡Ya cállate! – y le lanzó un golpe. Siguió un silencio -.**

**¿Así son tus noches, Scherllet? ¿Siempre estropeadas por los demás? – susurró el Slytherin pasándose distraídamente la mano por el pelo sin mirarla, cosa que le pareció más humana y agradable a la vez anterior que lo había hecho. La pregunta deambuló por su cabeza. Hacía mucho que no dormía una noche como era debido. Suspiró. Las cosas iban de mal en peor: su humor cambiaba repentinamente. Pero sabía que el mundo completo estaba cambiando, moviéndose, desarrollándose, creciendo. Todos lo hacían, pero pensaba que quizás ya estaba cansada de ese cambio. ¿Para qué desarrollarse siendo que como se encontraba ahora no había necesidad?. La monotonía la mataba y sinceramente empezaba a sospechar que su tiempo en Hogwarts se estaba acabando. La primera señal había sido la visita de Elien…**

**Mentalmente enumeró las cosas que debía hacer: Primero acostar a Malfoy para que la dejara de fastidiar, hablar con Elien sobre su llegada y regresó a su hogar (por que indudablemente no se podía quedar), verificar las cosas con Harry y los chicos, buscar información sobre el asesinato de Malfoy, posiblemente ir a recolectar pistas de los actos de Voldemort, ir a visitar su casa para ver si todo estaba en orden como lo hacía todas las semanas, hablar con Severus acerca de la metedura de pata de Elien y su gran bocota, sin contar las clases de canto, baile y pintura, las clases de ayuda que daba a los estudiantes que se lo pedían y lo más importante de todo: hacer todo lo anterior sin que nadie se diese cuenta y con una sonrisa siempre en el rostro, por que, aunque lo odiara, mantener las apariencias era algo con lo cual no podía transar, pues seguía siendo, Naliot-señorita perfecta- Scherllet.**



**Se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama soltando un sonoro suspiro de cansancio. Había callado a Malfoy cuando éste había comenzado su incesante parloteo una vez entrado a su habitación con un hechizo para dormir. Miró el techo oscuro del dormitorio, soñolienta. Debían de ser como las tres de la mañana. Pensar que ella se levantaba todos los días a las cinco de la madrugada. "¿Así son todas tus noches, Scherllet? ¿Siempre estropeadas por los demás…?" Sí Malfoy. Así son siempre mis noches. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida…**



"… **Caminaba con los ojos cerrados como por monotonía. Le pesaban los pies. Sin quererlo en realidad, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un corredor angosto, oscuro y al parecer, sin fin. Miró de derecha a izquierda, pero el paisaje era lo mismo. Su corazón palpitaba calmadamente. No. No podía ser una pesadilla. Retomó la caminata sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. De pronto escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas, se volteó para verificar, pero no había nada. Raro. Se volvió para seguir caminando, pero de nuevo el mismo sonido. Otra vez se volteó, pero esta vez más rápido. Para su sorpresa se encontró de cara a dos rostros sonrientes y divertidos, completamente iguales. "… ¡¿Fred y George?!... ".**

**¡¡¡Ohayouuuuuu!!! – y fue el repentino grito al unísono que ambos chicos soltaron lo que la asustó, causándole pegar un grito -.**

**¡Dios santo! ¡Qué estupidez es esta! ¡Fred! ¡George! ¿qué diablos están haciendo y por qué hablan en japonés? – (Fred y George eran los conocidos gemelos Weasley, hermanos de Ron Weasley). Ambos se le acercaron para, cada uno, tomar las mejillas de su cara y tirar, aun sonriendo -.**

**¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Quiénes son ellos? – le preguntaron a coro tirando cada vez más - ¿Quién eres, linda señorita?**

**¿Qule re lesr plaslaen? – (Qué les pasa) – trató de hablar mientras forcejeaba para sacárselos de encima -.**

**¡Esto es fantástico hermano! ¡Por fin alguien nos visita! – habló Fred. Y sabía que era Fred por que ella era la única que había podido diferenciarlos desde siempre (incluso le ganaba a Molly Weasley, su madre)-.**

**¡Si, hermano! ¿ahora qué haremos con ella? – devolvió George con una amplia sonrisa -.**

**¿Solrtaermai? – (Soltarme) – preguntó. Ya casi no sentía las mejillas y suponía que se le hincharían -.**

**¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Podrías escapar si lo hacemos! – repusieron ambos en gritos -.**

**¡Promientor qule nuo lou hares! – (Prometo que no lo haré) – La quedaron mirando unos segundos en los cuales apretaron todavía más (si eso era posible). Pero luego la soltaron con estudiada lentitud, como si se prepararan para volver al ataque si vieran en ella algún pensamiento de huída, sin embargo, ella se quedó en mismo lugar, sobándose las mejillas adoloridas - ¡Ustedes son malignos! Casi me dejan sin cara – entonces la pequeña tensión que había aparecido, se esfumó -.**

**jajajajJAJAJAjajajajaJAJAJAJAJA – y la risa de ambos fue atronadora -.**

**Si no son Fred y George ¿quiénes son? ¿cómo se llaman?– la risa paró de seco y la quedaron mirando. Ambos se tomaron las barbillas pensativos, sincronizados -.**

**No lo sabemos – soltaron después -.**

**¿No lo saben? – interrogó, incrédula -.**

**Exacto.**

**¿Y no les interesa saber quienes son? – preguntó -.**

**Mmm – comenzaron juntos. Poniéndose las manos en las caderas - ¿Y es tan importante saber quién eres? **

**¡Por supuesto! – respondió sin pensarlo mucho -.**

**Nosotros somos nosotros, eso es lo importante – dijeron – somos personas con pensamientos individuales y somos hermanos, eso es lo que somos – acabaron -.**

**¿Y sus nombres? **

**Pues…. – Comenzó George -.**

… **No lo sabemos – finalizó Fred -.**

**¿Y tú? – le preguntaron juntos - ¿sabes en realidad quién eres?**

**Sí – respondió muy segura – soy Naliot Scherllet – pero ellos se quedaron quietos como si no fuera la respuesta que esperaran -.**

**Ese es sólo un nombre, no eres tu realmente – susurraron luego - ¡Tú no te conoces! – y se dieron vuelta - ¡No eres divertida! – y con un "¡Plop!" desaparecieron sin darle tiempo para refutar -.**

**¡¿Qué no me conozco?! – gritó al aire – Por supuesto que sé quien soy - murmuró, ya no tan convencida -.**

**Ahí estaba. Sola otra vez. "… ¡¿Qué puñetero sueño era éste?!... ". Se obligó a seguir caminando. Ya cansada de seguir viendo el mismo pasillo se puso a correr. Pero fue un error. Al correr no vio como el corredor se acababa y cayó en la negrura soltando un gritito. Y… siguió cayendo, sin tocar fondo. Cuando ya sospechaba que nunca terminaría. Algo la paró sosteniéndola del brazo, una firme mano. Levantó la cabeza para ver a su salvador y se quedó asombrada.**

**¡Ojoloco Moody! - ¡Sí!. Era el mismísimo Ojoloco Moody, ex profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, más conocida como DCAO ¿qué rayos hacía en su sueño? -.**

**¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el hombre sin tomar en cuenta su grito. La ayudó a subir a donde él estaba, lo que resulto ser… ¡un estúpido pasillo igual al anterior! – ¡Hay qué estar siempre alerta, muchacha! O si no te ocurrirá lo mismo de antes – le dijo en tono severo cuando ella se disponía agradecerle – Sencillamente no puedes andar por el mundo sin prestar atención a tu alrededor - ¡Al diablo! ¿Acaso todos los del sueño estaban ahí para sacarle algo en cara? - ¿Me estás escuchando?**

**Sí - contestó enfurruñada -.**

**¿Y qué significa Ojoloco Moody? – Agrandó los ojos, sorprendida -.**

**Es tu nombre, por supuesto – repuso -.**

**¿Mi nombre? – El hombre parecía desconcertado – Con que ese era mi nombre… - hablo después, pensativo -.**

**¿Qué diablos les pasa con sus nombres? ¿Acaso no recuerdan como se llaman? – estalló golpeando con un pie el suelo -.**

**¿Y tú? – le dijo Moody, sin alterarse por el repentino enojo de ella- ¿sabes quién eres?... – El enojo se disipó y quedó estática -.**

**Sí, soy Naliot Scherllet – siseó despacio, queriendo prohibir alguna contra respuesta del adulto -.**

**¿Y tú? – volvió a decir - ¿estás segura? – tratando de no golpear al hombre, respondió resoplando -.**

**¿A qué te refieres?**

**Pues yo creo que no eres solamente un nombre mundano, si no algo que transciende a lo terrenal, algo a lo que deberías tomar atención y estar alerta - su corazón saltó y un calorcito subió por el estómago aún sin comprender de lo que le hablaban -.**

**¿Cómo a qué? – Moody pareció reflexionar -.**

**Tu nombre ¿estás segura qué es ése?.**

**Sí ¿cuál otro podía ser?...**

**No soy el que tiene que responder eso. Eres tú la que debe hacerlo.**

**¿Y cómo podré hacerlo?**

**Busca en tu pasado, siempre las respuestas están en el pasado – y se alejó despacio hasta que no lo pudo ver más, ella ni siquiera trató llamarlo -.**

**Buscar en mi pasado es lo último que quiero hacer – Este sueño la estaba desesperando, ya se quería despertar y comenzó a pensar en ello, como lo hacía en otros sueños, pero para su sorpresa no resultó -.**

**Quizás, en realidad, era uno de esos sueños que te servían para encontrar respuestas subconscientemente… O quizás ya estaba loca (lo cual no se le hacía tan extraño), o quizás no quería despertar, porque a pesar de lo loco que parecía todo, sentía que no lo era tanto, que en verdad buscaba encontrarse a si misma y encontrar un verdadero nombre, el verdadero ser que estaba dentro de sí, quizás esos pasillos iguales, oscuros, estrechos se referían a su propia mente y a los recónditos que ocultaba. Permaneció en el mismo sitio un rato. Pensando en todo y al mismo tiempo en nada. Ojoloco Moody le había dicho que buscara en su pasado, pero en el pasado sólo era Naliot Scherllet, hija del hombre más importante del mundo, nada más, y no creía que ese fuera su propio yo ¿o sí?. Se sentó contra uno de los muros y se quedó ahí, resoplando un poquito. **

**Los segundos pasaban y ella seguía ahí… ¿No debería haber pasado algo más como en un sueño común?. Debería pasar algo sí éste fuera un sueño común, **_**pero no lo es. S**_**e levantó sosteniéndose del muro del pasillo. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea. Luz. Lo que necesitaba para salir de ese mugroso pasillo, sin caerse otra vez, era luz. Subió el brazo derecho por sobre su cabeza y sonrió, chispeó los dedos confiada y de pronto una luz centelleante se desplegó desde sus dedos, pasando por su brazo, su hombro, su cuello, cabeza, torso, caderas, piernas, pies y tocar por fin enl suelo, desapareciendo por ambos lados del extenso pasillo ahora completamente iluminado. La tranquilidad se albergó en su corazón y emprendió de nuevo la caminata esperando encontrarse con alguien. Se preguntó si en este sueño aparecería Harry, Elien, o Hermione. Ahora tenía un nuevo humor y hasta le resultaba gracioso que hubiera soñado con los gemelos Weasley, siendo que hace tiempo no los veía. Miró distraídamente sus pies y entonces se percató que llevaba ropa de invierno: botas celestes, pantys negras, faldita azul, y un abrigo celeste con terminaciones en azul marino y una bufanda azul oscuro, pero ¡hace unos minutos estaba con la ropa que se había quedado dormida! ¿Cuándo se había cambiado?. De pronto, cuando aún estaba descolocada, se percató que ya no pisaba el duro suelo del corredor, si no algo blando, frío y blanco: Nieve. Y se tuvo que colocar el gorro del abrigo para no congelarse. Miró de un lado a otro, pero era lo mismo. Basta nieve. Y recordó que no le gustaba la nieve. ¡Qué odiaba la nieve!. Bufó y refunfuñó al aire. "¡Maldita y desgraciada nieve!". Hace mucho que no se hallaba en medio de ésta y cada vez que no podía escapar de hacerlo (como en una misión para Elien), trataba de hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible para salir de ahí. Con sorpresa se dio cuenta que algo estaba en la nieve a unos cuatros metros de ella, se apresuró a ver lo que era y se asombró al hallar el cuerpo de alguien, más bien a una niña que no esperaba volver a ver. Su sangre se congeló y no fue por frío. La que estaba ahí, al frente de ella, no era otra que Beatriz Scherllet. Su hermana muerta. Se cayó en las posaderas y se quedó un rato así. Contemplando estupefacta el cuerpo inerte de su hermana. "**_**Su querida hermana**_**…" "… No puede ser…". Nunca, quiere decir NUNCA había soñado con su familia. Recuperándose, se movió para acercarse a la niña y quedársele viendo. Sí. Era Beatriz. La misma Beatriz de doce años, igual a como la recordaba antes de que muriera: con su vestido de encajes con terminaciones de color lila, el vestido elegante que siempre ostentaba con las demás chicas de las familias nobles que llamaba "amigas". Con una mano temblorosa tocó la mejilla helada de la chica. **

**¿Beatriz? – llamó confundida. Y para serles sincera, en el fondo de su corazón, ilusionada, no esperaba una respuesta. Pero si la obtuvo. El cuerpo se movió, como despertando, y se levantó lo suficiente para mirarla extrañada. "No me reconocerá. Como los demás…" -.**

**¿Naliot? – Pero sí la reconoció. Tomando aire, habló -.**

**Sí, soy yo Beatriz ¿qué haces aquí? – Pero la chica no respondió. Su nariz se encogió como si oliese algo terriblemente malo y la miró duramente. "Como siempre" la misma mirada que recordaba. La misma mirada que aborrecía. Por un momento pensó que sería capaz de escupirla. Se terminó de levantar y ella la imitó. Vio por un segundo en el rostro de la pequeña un dejo de sorpresa.**

**¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué te ves más adulta? – le preguntó con aire despectivo., con el tono de una típica damita de la alta sociedad -.**

**Pues… crecí – susurró. También odió la forma en que Beatriz la podía poner nerviosa -.**

**Como siempre: Tus respuestas estúpidas – fulminó la chica que ahora era más baja que ella. Apretó los puños y de pronto se acordó que éste era un sueño y que Beatriz no tenía ningún poder sobre ella -.**

**Cierra la boca y dime qué haces aquí – soltó. Vio la extrañeza de su hermana y a continuación la ira que brotaba de sus ojos verdes. Pues Beatriz tenía los ojos verdes y cabello negro ondulado (al igual a ella) pero sólo hasta los hombros -.**

**¡A quién crees que le hablas en ese tono! ¡Sin respeto! – y alzó la voz a medida que hablaba - ¡Ya verás cuando le cuente a nuestra madre como me has hablado! – Sí. Ahí estaba Beatriz, la infaltable acusete -.**

**¡Pues no me dirá nada por que está muerta! – le gritó. Beatriz se quedó estática y su cara palideció rápidamente -.**

**¿Qué cosa dijiste? – siseó - ¡Esto es una blasfemia! ¡Te debería abofetear por decir éstas cosas! – e hizo amago de hacerlo. Pero Naliot la paró, sonriendo socarronamente -.**

**Mira a tu alrededor, Beatriz. No hay padre o madre. Estás sola, no tienes a nadie más, pues nadie te soporta. Abofetéame, Beatriz – No lo hizo, miró a todos lados y la ira se esfumó -.**

**¿Dónde estamos? ¿dónde me trajiste? – le preguntó tratando de contener su humor -.**

**En medio de la nada – contestó ella misma mirando el entorno - ¿No recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí? – siguió mirándola otra vez a los ojos. Ahora se sentía segura. No sabía por qué diablos Beatriz estaba en su sueño, pero eso ya quedaba atrás, ahora era perfecto para devolverle la mano a su hermana por todas las veces que la había molestado cuando pequeña, aunque fuera en un sueño -.**

**No tienes derecho a hacer preguntas. Tienes que contestar las mías.**

**¿Y qué me obliga a contestar las tuyas, eh? – rebatió mientras le revolvía los cabellos como, sabía, odiaba Beatriz -.**

**¡Mal educada! – gritó mientras se sacaba de encima su mano -.**

**Estás en mi sueño – dijo de pronto con tono sereno. Beatriz sólo la miró -.**

**Estás loca. Lo último que recuerdo es que nos dirigíamos a la fiesta en nuestra celebración a la cual tú no ibas porque habías hecho un berrinche – su corazón se detuvo. ¿De qué se trataba eso? -.**

**¿No recuerdas más?.**

**No. Nada más – ella sabía lo que había ocurrido después. Según la policía el vehículo en que su familia iba se había volcado saliendo de la carretera y cayendo a un acantilado, incendiándose -.**

**¿Entonces no tienes ninguna noción del por qué estás aquí? – preguntó de nuevo -.**

**Sabía que tenías un retraso mental, pero no sabía que llegaba al punto de no dejarte entender lo que te dicen – Miró al cielo y suspiró. Con Beatriz no había caso. Era una maldita por donde se le viera. Pensó de repente que si seguía ahí se terminaría por congelar y se acordó que su hermana solo llevaba un vestido fino -.**

**¿Tienes frío? – susurró -.**

**No – pero era innegable puesto que la pequeña ya tiritaba desde hacía un rato. Se abrió el abrigo y con una parte envolvió a la niña en un abrazo para darle calor -.**

**Bueno – comenzó cuando recibió una mirada extrañada de Beatriz - Sólo para cerciorarnos – y apartó la vista sonrojada -.**

**Tú siempre eres así - murmuró su hermana, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el abrazo - yo te trato mal, pero tú eres siempre dulce, por eso sufrirás en este mundo Naliot, te lo aseguro. Morirás dando tu vida por personas que no se lo merecen – Y no supo si sus ojos se aguaron por que Beatriz nunca antes la había abrazado, o porque le hablaba con amor, o por que sus palabras le llegaban como puñalada. Sin embargo no lloró, no porque no quisiera, si no por que simplemente no podía. Como siempre -.**

**¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de pronto eres amable? – y su voz salió quebrada. Beatriz no respondió - ¿Beatriz? – la separó sólo lo suficiente para mirarla. Ahogó un grito. Todo era rojo. Rojo de sangre. Y aún cuando el cuerpo inerte de Beatriz Scherllet se resbalaba de entre sus brazos y salpicaba la nieve de sangre, no reaccionó. "No" - ¡Beatriz! – Era indudable que Beatriz no se movería – Y revivió todas las escenas de su vida en donde la sangre era la protagonista. La desesperación la embargó. Gimió, al punto de dañarse la garganta, puesto que era un gemido desde el alma, de esos que te nublan la vista. Y eso fue lo que pasó, se le nubló la vista y tuvo que arrodillarse para ver bien el cuerpo de su hermana. Si éste era un sueño, era el más horrible que había tenido en su vida. El más horrible.**

**Ya no quería más. Tenía que despertar ahora. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!. Sus ojos enrojecidos le ardieron y apretó al vestido de su hermana. "¡No otra vez!" Ya le pesaba en la conciencia haber dejado morir a su familia, revivirlo otra vez era inconcebible. "¡Maldita mi vida!"…**

**Calma ya, nada se solucionará si sigues así -. Escuchó una voz suave. Levantó la cabeza al momento que pensaba que ya no podría seguir cargando el dolor en su espalda como lo había hecho durante años, Enfocando la vista, se encontró con una figura que no se distinguía bien por la luminosidad que desprendía - no llores, mi niña, nada merece tu llanto. Nunca - "Ya no puedo retenerlo más ¡No puedo!" - ¡Si puedes! - prosiguió la voz como si pudiese leer su mente – Claro que puedes Naliot Scherllet - arrodillada, teniendo el cuerpo inerte de su hermana bañado de sangre a su lado, no pudo evitar otro gemido. "Quiero despertar" – y lo harás, pero antes te tienes que encontrar a ti misma. Recuerda, querida, lo que eres, así podrás contra el dolor y la tristeza que te agobia - "¿Quién eres?" – Soy TU ¡Recuérdalo! ¡No es difícil! – entonces, su cara de contrajo por la angustia -.**

**¡¿Qué no entiendes que lo único que deseo es olvidar?! – gritó no pudiendo contenerse - ¡No entiendes que lo que me hace sufrir es mi pasado!**

**Pues tendrás que ser fuerte para aceptarlo y poder seguir viviendo, Naliot. Pronto la realidad de tu destino te golpeará y tendrás que hacerle frente - una puntada de dolor en la cabeza la hizo doblarse hasta tocar la nieve con ésta. De pronto escuchó voces lejanas llamándola "¿Elien?" – ¡Naliot, no te despiertes todavía! – Pero si quería despertar, cada vez las voces estaban más cerca y el dolor disminuía - ¡Espera! – y ese extraño ser la retenía en el sueño - ¡Ashtimael! – Pero ya era tarde, por que ya se había despertado -.**



**Fin del capítulo**


End file.
